Le temps des anneaux
by mary6987
Summary: Tout semblait enfin paisible a Nanimori après trois années mais l'impensable se produisit alors : la famille Simon au complet disparu. Alors que Tsuna était a leur recherche avec Gokudera et Yamamoto, les trois comparse se firent attaquer. Sans prévenir, le VG de Yamamoto se gela soudain en plein combat, interrompant sa transformation ce qui l'amena en bien mauvaise posture...
1. Chapitre 1 : la disparition des Simons

Ceci est ma toute première fan fiction. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et j'attend avec impatience vos commentaire qu'il soi pour ou contre car après tout, la critique et le premier pas pour la réussite. Quoi qu'il en soi, j'espère que vous passerait un bon moment en la lisant...

* * *

><p>Chapitre 1<p>

Tsuna soupira avec fatalité. La fin de la journée approchée à grand pas et Enma n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie. Ou avait-il bien put passer ? Ce n'était pas son genre de ne pas lui donner de nouvelle. Bien sûr, Tsuna avait bien remarqué qu'il semblait plutôt distrait la veille mais quand il l'avait interrogé la dessus, le rouquin s'était empressé de le rassuré en lui parlant des éternelles dispute entre Julie et Adelaïde.

Sentant un regard insistant posé sur lui, Tsuna releva les yeux de son écran récalcitrant et croisa le regard attentif de Yamamoto Takeshi qui s'empressa alors de lui faire un léger signe de tête accompagné de son éternel sourire. Mais Tsuna n'était pas dupe. Lui aussi était inquiet. Après tout, Enma n'était pas le seul à avoir disparu sans donner signe de nouvelle. C'était la famille Simon au grand complet qui manquer à l'appel depuis bientôt 24h. Et cela incluait bien sûr, Shitt. P. et Kaoru Mizuno.

Le brunet tourna la tête vers Gokudera Hayato et ses sourcils se froncèrent avec inquiétude. L'adolescent rebelle était en train de fixait la chaise vide de Shitt. P. comme qu'il attendait qu'un diable en sorte. Un peu comme lui venait de le faire quelque minute plus tôt avec celle d'Enma. Lorsque l'argenté remarqua que son cher Boss le regarder, il lui adressa un immense sourire en levant le pouce.

Le cœur de Tsuna se sera à cette vision. Il se sentait mal de voir que ses amis s'inquiétait pour lui alors qu'eux même devait attendre avec appréhension et espoir des nouvelle de leurs nouveaux amis. Le fait d'appartenir a la Mafia les mettaient tous en danger et ils le savaient. Les Simon avaient beau être fort, ce silence n'en demeuré pas moins inquiétant. Au contraire. Ils étaient bien placé pour savoir à quel point les Simon était fort puisqu'il s'était déjà fait battre a plate dans le passé. Et justement. En sachant à quel point il était fort, on ne pouvait que se demandé quels étaient les personnes capables de les battre.

Tsuna secoua vivement la tête pour se sortir de ses noirs pensées. Il n'était pas encore dit qu'Enma et son clan se soit fait battre. Il devait forcement y avoir une raison a leur absence. Certes oui mais pas à leur silence. Ce n'était pas le genre du rouquin de le laisser sans nouvelle alors qu'il savait parfaitement qu'il allait s'inquiétait.

Tout ce que Tsuna pouvait faire pour le moment c'était prier pour qu'ils soient toujours en vie. Et aussi espéré que les Vongola ne soient pas à l'origine non plus de cette étrange disparition. Tsuna avait beau avoir pardonné a Enma ses actions passé, il savait très bien que nombre de Mafieux n'était pas aussi clément. Preuve en était l'attaque qu'avait subi le jeune homme de la part de la Varia lors du combat des représentants Arcobaleno.

En repensant a cette bataille, Tsuna soupira avec fatalisme. Dire qu'il avait pensé être enfin débarrassé de son tuteur spartiate à la fin des combats ! Aujourd'hui encore, trois ans après, Reborn était toujours sur son dos avec ses méthodes d'entrainement digne du démon. Et encore ! Maintenant que la malédiction le condamnant à l'état de bébé était levé et qu'il recommencer à grandir normalement, il était devenue encore plus sévère qu'avant. Le pauvre petit brin n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. En fait, après cette maudite guerre, la seule chose qui avait réellement changé c'était bel et bien l'apparence des Arcobaleno.

Les ex-arcobaleno avait maintenant un corps âgé de six-sept ans et avait repris un cours de vie à peu près normal. Enfin autant que peu l'être la vie d'un adulte dans un corps d'enfant j'imagine. Tsuna avait d'ailleurs faillit mourir à force de rire lorsque Nana Sawada, sa mère, avait demandé à Reborn d'aller à l'école comme Lambo et I-pin. Bien évidemment, il est sans doute inutile de précisé que sa presque mort n'était pas tant du a un fou rire violent qu'à l'énorme marteaux de dix tonne en lequel se transforma Leon, le caméléon transformiste de Reborn, à la demande de ce dernier.

La sonnerie de fin d'heure sortit finalement l'adolescent de ses pérégrinations mentales et le regard de Tsuna se voilà de nouveau en voyageant vers les sièges désespérément vides d'Enma et Shitt. P. Le jeune homme ne put alors s'empêcher de se sentir légèrement coupable. Lorsqu'il avait interrogé son ami la veille sur ses problèmes, il avait bien vu que celui-ci rechignait à lui en parler et il avait alors grandement insisté. Enma avait fini par lui parler de problème avec Julie Kato et Adélaïde mais son hyper intuition lui avait alors soufflé que ce n'était sans doute pas tout. Pourtant, il n'avait pas insisté de peur de brusquer son ami.

A présent, il regrettait de ne pas l'avoir poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Sans compter que depuis la veille son hyper intuition n'arrêtait pas de le déranger. Il avait tenté vaille que vaille de la repoussé dans l'espoir de préservé un peu ses trop rare moment de paix mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence. L'heure n'était plus au repos. Les ennuis s'annonçaient et Tsuna était maintenant convaincu que la disparition des Simon y était lié.

- Dixième du nom.

Tsuna leva les yeux vers Yamamoto et Gokudera qui l'avait rejoint a son bureau. A présent, la salle de classe était presque entièrement désertée si ce n'était quelque retardataire. Dans les yeux de ses amis, le brunet pouvait y lire les mêmes craintes et appréhension que lui. Et encore, ses amis n'avait sans doute pas la pleine mesure du problème puisque Tsuna ne leur avait pas encore fait par des signaux d'alarme que lui envoyé son hyper intuition depuis le matin même. Encore une chose a regrettait sans doute.

Tsuna inspira profondément pour repoussé la culpabilité qui menacé de l'étouffer. Ce qui était fait ne pouvait être défait. Peu importer ce qui avait bien pu se passer ou ce qu'il aurait pu faire, l'important c'était ce qu'il pouvait faire _maintenant._ Les Simon… Non. Leurs amis avaient des problèmes. Et ils n'allaient certainement pas restaient sans rien faire.

- Allons la bas, commandât-il alors avec détermination, ses yeux prenant un éclat orangé.

Le visage des deux garçons se para alors pour la première fois de la journée d'un sourire sincère. Inutile de demander ou était ce _là-bas_. C'était l'évidence. Si les Simon ne venait pas a eu, et bien c'est eux qui iraient.


	2. Chapter 2 ennuis a l'horizon

Bon voilà, puisque je suis sur ma lancer, autant continuer. Un peu cours je sais mais bon... bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Chapitre 2<p>

Lorsque les trois adolescents arrivèrent devant la demeure de Simon, ce qu'ils virent dépassèrent de loin tout ce qu'il avait pu s'imaginé. La maison n'était plus que ruine. C'était comme si une tornade était venue et avait tout emportée sur son passage. Il ne restait absolument rien si ce n'était quelque poutre et parpaing à droite à gauche.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu se passer ici ?

Tsuna se contenta de secouer la tête, complètement abasourdi, alors que Yamamoto prenait l'une de ses, trop rares selon Gokudera, expressions sérieuse.

- Il n'y a pas de corps, fit-il remarquer en inspectant le peu de décombre devant eux.

En effet. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'y avait pas trace de corps n'y d'une quelconque gouttes de sang prouvant un combat. C'était comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de maison ici ou qu'elle avait était détruite depuis bien longtemps. Ce qui n'était pas possible puisque Tsuna était venu ici il n'y avait même pas une semaine et que la maison était alors belle et bien là.

Le brunet inspira profondément en tachant d'ignorer au mieux la sueur froide qui lui coulée dans le dos. Les Simon avait disparu, leur maison avec et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, son intuition ne cessait de courir.

- Il faut avertir Reborn-san.

Tsuna acquiesça bien sagement, étant de l'avis du jeune homme. Cela dépassait à présent, et de loin, le rayon de ses capacités. Il allait sans doute, encore, passait un mauvais quart d'heure après ça mais il était vraiment inquiet pour Enma et ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre.

- Le petit ? S'étonna alors Yamamoto visiblement perplexe.

- Oui, il saura peut-être quelque chose que nous ignorons… et si ce n'est pas le cas, lui saura quoi faire.

- Ah, si tu le dis, conclut Yamamoto visiblement pas convaincu.

Voyant l'éternelle attitude naïve et superficiel de Yamamoto revenir au galop, Gokudera monta sur les chapeaux de roues et ils commencèrent a se disputaient. Enfin pour être exacte, Gokudera injurié et Yamamoto écoutait distraitement en riant d'un air ingénu.

Tsuna de son côté jeta un regard mi lasse mi résigné à Yamamoto qui continuait de rire en se frottant l'arrière de la tête d'un geste machinal. Même après tout ce temps, le jeune homme n'avait rien perdu de sa mièvrerie.

Enfin le brunet ne savait pas vraiment s'il cherchait a donné le change ou s'il était sincèrement idiot mais il priait depuis déjà quelque années pour que la première solution soit la bonne. Heureusement pour eux que le jeune homme pouvait quand même se montrer sérieux quand la situation l'exigeait. Ce qui ne semblait apparemment pas être le cas, malheureusement, dans la situation actuel.

- Attention!

Tsuna tourna la tête avec surprise en direction de Gokudera mais un épais nuage de poussière masqua soudain son champ de vision. Une seule hypothèse se forma alors dans son esprit tendit qu'il toussait dans son poing et plissé des yeux: une attaque.

Alors que l'écran de poussière retombait enfin, il révéla juste devant lui un autre genre d'écran que Tsuna reconnu aussitôt. De forme circulaire, ce dernier était bordé d'os noir assez glauque et entourés de flammes rouges sang. Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Gokudera, ce qu'il vit le conforma dans sa conjecture.

Croisé sur le torse, le jeune garçon portait une ceinture d'explosif dont certain reposé déjà entre ses longs doigts de pianiste. Entre ses lèvres, une sorte de bâton émettait une petite flamme rouge constante qui lui servait d'allumage pour ses explosifs et sur sa tête reposé une paire de lunette qui n'attendait que d'être chaussé.

Pour terminer sa transformation, Uri, son chat léopard orangé aux oreilles et aux pates enflammé, se tenait fièrement sur son épaule… et planté joyeusement ses griffes dans la joue de son maitre en ignorant royalement les récriminations de ce dernier.

- Dixième du nom, vous n'avez rien ? S'enquit soudain Gokudera en repérant son Boss, résolu a ignoré l'animal qui de toute façon ne lui obéissait jamais.

- Non Gokudera, je n'ai rien, le rassura-t-il avec un léger sourire. Mais que c'est…

- Tsuna.

Le brunet fronça les sourcils aux ton sérieux que venait d'employer Yamamoto et lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers lui, il comprit aussitôt pourquoi. A quelque pas derrière le bouclier formé par le Systema CAI de Gokudera, une demis douzaine d'hommes leurs fessait face. Tous munis d'une imposante cape les couvant de la têtes aux pieds et le visage a moitié recouvert par une capuche, ils portaient aux mains des bagues qui émettaient des flammes de dernière volonté.

Comme Gokudera avec Uri, devant eux se tenait une série d'animaux recouverts de flammes. Un hippocampe et une huitre pour la pluie. Un renard et un tigre pour la tempête. Une buse pour le brouillard et enfin un buffle pour l'orage.

En détaillant les forces de l'adversaire, Tsuna se sentit pâlir alors que Yamamoto se saisissait de son shinai. Gokudera quand à lui resserré la prise sur ses dynamites. Là, ils étaient mal.

* * *

><p>en espérant que ca vous à plus...<p>

Reviews?


	3. conflit d'intérêt

Et voilà enfin le chapitre trois. plus long que les deux premiers et c'est maintenant que l'histoire devrait commencer vraiment. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Depuis combien de temps cela n'était pas arrivé, même Tsuna l'ignorait. Mais force était de constater que les vielles habitude avaient la vie dure. Alors que rien ne le laisser présager, ce fameux cri si peux virile qui le caractérisait quitta soudain ses lèvres.<p>

- hieeeeee!

- Tsuna!/Dixieme du nom!

Yamamoto et Gokudera s'élancèrent comme un seul homme pour rejoindre leur cher boss alors que ce dernier éviter de justesse la charge balourde du buffle aux flammes vertes.

- Tsuna tu n'as rien? S'inquiéta Yamamoto en s'accroupissant a ses côté alors que Gokudera les protégeaient avec un écran de fumée.

- n...non. Sa...sa va.

Il y avait plus de peur que de mal mais Tsuna était encore sous le choc. Sans prévenir, le buffle s'était soudain mi à le charger. Il n'avait pu éviter l'attaque que grâce à son instinct… et sans doute aussi un peu grâce aux entrainements infernaux que lui fessait subir Reborn.

- Qui sont-ils ? S'étonnât-il finalement en tournant la tête vers les trois silhouettes.

- Aucune idée. Mais faites attention Dixième du nom. Leur présence ici et cette attaque sans sommation ne laisse guère de doute quant à leur intention.

Tsuna accepta l'aide de Yamamoto pour se relevait et hocha la tête avant de se chausser de ses gants en ignorant au mieux ses tremblements. Gokudera avait raison. Qui qu'ils puissent être, ils devaient sans doutes être lié de près ou de loin à la disparition d'Enma et des siens. Il n'allait certainement pas laisser filer entre ses doigts et sans rien faire les réponses à ses interrogations.

Serrant le poing avec résolution, le brunet porta à ses lèvres une pilule de dernière volonté et alluma fièrement sa flamme frontale et celle de ses gants.

- Allons-y. Nous avons des questions à leur posé.

- Oui, Dixième du nom, répondit aussitôt Gokudera en se redressant avec une lueur de fierté dans le regard.

- C'est quand tu veux Tsuna.

Le brunet se contenta simplement d'hoché la tête et les deux autres s'entre regardèrent en silence avant de faire de même.

- Jiro.

A l'appel de son maître, une hirondelle recouverte d'une flamme bleue de la pluie se matérialisa du collier que portait Yamamoto autour du cou. Aussitôt, le petit animal se mit a volé en cercle concentrique au-dessus d'eux attendant plus que ses ordres pour passer à l'attaque. De son cote, Gokudera se saisit a d'eux mains de ses bâtons de dynamite qu'il porta alors à ses lèvres pour les allumés.

Tsuna avait si souvent vu cette combinaison qu'il savait déjà parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. Gokudera allait tout simplement les aveugler avec une attaque éclaire et Yamamoto en profiterait pour envoyer l'hirondelle du déversé une pluie apaisante au-dessus de leurs adversaires pour ralentir leur mouvement grâce à l'effet de sédation.

Cependant, rien ne se passa comme prévu. Un bouclier plutôt efficace dont l'huitre semblais être l'auteur les protéger des retombées d'eau.

- ah ah ah, on dirait qu'ils nous ont bien étudié, ce mit à rire Yamamoto.

-Crétin du baseball dégénéré, grognât Gokudera entre ses dents tout en détournant le regard d'un air dégoûté.

Il y eu un battement d'à peine une minute et le combat repris de plus belle. Pour le brunet, les illusionnistes était les plus dangereux. Ne se battant que rarement au front, il se contenté pour la plupart de servir de soutien. Ce qui pouvait s'avère plutôt...gênant. Aussi choisit-il sa première cible sur laquelle il fonça sans hésitation.

Grace aux constantes manigance de Reborn et de son gardien de la brume, Tsuna était maintenant habituer aux illusionnistes et ne fit qu'une bouchée de celui-ci. Avant que ses camarade ne réalise ce qui se passer, l'illusionniste se retrouva sans connaissance dans les similis décombre de ce qui avait était la maison des Simon grâce au magnifique coup de pied volant que lui asséna Tsuna a la tête en apparaissant comme par magie derrière lui.

De leur cote, Yamamoto et Gokudera n'était pas en restent. Alors que Tsuna se tournait vers l'utilisateur d'orage et son buffle qui l'avait si insidieusement chargé un peu plus tôt, ses deux gardiens firent face à leur homologue de la pluie et de la tempête.

-Kojiro! A peine le chien de pluie fut-il matérialisé que son maitre enchaîna : Jiro! cambio forma!

Les deux animaux se précipitèrent sur leur maitre. Le pantalon et la veste réglementaire de l'école se transformèrent alors en un kimono traditionnel (qui lui allait d'ailleurs bien mieux...) et deux épées apparurent dans ses mains, l'une parée d'une tête de chien, l'autre de plumes.

A présent qu'ils étaient tous équipés pour le combat, ce dernier commença. Le coup d'épée de Yamamoto fut stopper net et sans mal par la coquille de l'huitre qui fut aussitôt couvert par l'attaque de l'hippocampe. Esquivant sans mal les piques de glace sortie de nul par qui se plantèrent dans le sol là où il s'était trouver quelques secondes plus tôt, Yamamoto se mis en position pour une nouvelle attaque.

Toutefois, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps d'agir. Alors qu'il s'apprêter à se lancer à l'attaque, il remarqua que la perle de l'huitre flotter insidieusement au-dessus de sa tête. Avant qu'il n'est pu se poser ne serait-ce qu'une question, la perle se mis à luire, éclairant le champ de bataille de sa couleur bleue caractéristique des utilisateurs de pluie.

De son côté, Gokudera était en mauvaise posture. Ses adversaires n'étaient pas très fort mais avec des attaques de front répéter, il le forçait a la défense. Si seulement il avait pu prendre un peu de recul. Mais voilà, le problème était justement là, ses adversaires ne lui en laisser pas l'occasion. Cela lui fessait mal de l'admettre mais il était vraiment en mauvaise posture. Comme l'avait soulevé l'idiot du baseball avec sa candeur habituel, leur adversaire avait étudié leur cible... Et plutôt bien du reste.

Gokudera fronça les sourcils en tentant d'analyser calmement la situation. Il devait y avoir une solution. Forcement. C'est juste qu'il ne l'avait pas encore trouvait.

Pourtant, loin de se sortir de ce guêpier, le jeune gardien de la tempête Vongola creusa lui-même sa propre tombe. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'évita que de justesse la charge du tigre de tempête et tomba tête la première dans un piège des plus élémentaire. Ses deux adversaires aux nord et sud, leur boite arme à l'est et l'ouest, le bombe boy était complètement encercle.

Il ne fallut qu'une seconde. Juste l'espace d'un instant pour que la situation tourne miraculeusement à son avantage. Alors qu'il se voyait déjà trente-six pied sous terre avec le dixième du nom en larmes sur sa tombe en maudissant son incompétence, la chance lui sourit sous forme d'une intense lueur bleuté. Bref certes mais qui eut le mérite de distraire momentanément ses adversaires qui savourer déjà leur victoire avec un sourire sadique. Avant même qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, le maitre du Tigre s'effondra sur le sol et sa boite arme s'évapora dans une gerbes de flamme rouge sang. Sur le dos de sa victime, Uri lâcha un petit miaulement supérieur qui fit coucher les oreilles du renard d'un air craintif. Un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, Gokudera se félicita d'avoir eu la présence d'esprit de déposer de l'herbe à chat sur son adversaire lors de leur attaque de front. Ils pouvait bien l'étudier tant qu'ils le voulait. Il était le bras droit du dixième du nom et en tant que tel, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre alors que son boss compter sur lui.

Déconcerté par le flash bleuté, Tsuna tourna la tête vers le lieu de combat des utilisateurs de pluie sans s'inquiète pour son adversaire qu'il savait ne pas être de taille face à lui. En effet, comment un buffle pourrait-il venir à bout d'une fusée de flamme volante?

Au milieu de la poussière, le jeune boss n'eut aucun mal à repérer son gardien. Bien que novice en ce domaine, le Vongola reconnu tout de même l'utilisation d'un kata défensif du Shigure Soen a la pose de son ami. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir sur le sujet que son gardien de la pluie initié une charge. Constatant que Yamamoto semblait allait bien, il tourna son attention vers son auto-proclamé bras droit pour vérifier s'il allait bien lui aussi.

Rassuré en constant qu'il n'avait plus qu'un adversaire à charge, Tsuna s'apprêter à reporter son attention sur son propre adversaire visiblement ulcérer d'être ainsi ignorer quand un nouveau flash lumineux plus violent et rapide que le premier lui fit de nouveau tourné la tête vers le combat des utilisateurs de pluie. Ce qu'il vit alors lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Les vêtements de Yamamoto était revenu à la normal et ses épées avait disparu. Mais le plus surprenant n'était pas tant le retour à l'état "civile" du jeune homme que l'évidente constatation a sa stature figé et surprise qu'il n'était pas à l'origine du fait.

Remarquant sa distraction, les deux hommes de la pluie se précipitèrent sur le gardien Vongola avec un sourire carnassier sur le visage. Ni une, ni deux, Tsuna n'attendit pas la réaction de son ami pour se précipiter à ses cotes en criant son nom.

Lorsque Yamamoto sortit enfin de sa béatitude, se fut en entendant le bruit de ronflement que firent les flammes de Tsuna lorsque celui-ci balaya les attaques visant son ami d'un revers de main en créant une sorte d'écran de flammes.

- Tsuna ...

Au ton de la voix complètement dépassé de Yamamoto, Tsuna tourna la tête vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Les fois où le gardien de la pluie avait perdu son sourire depuis qu'ils étaient amis était tellement rare qu'ils devaient se compter sur les doigts d'une main. Par ailleurs, la perte de se sourire non pas au profit d'une colère certaine mais d'une stupeur évidente était encore plus rare.

Comme escompter, les yeux de Yamamoto reflétaient une incompréhension et une inquiétude notable. Tout dans sa posture indiqué qu'il se sentait dépasser. Dans le creux de ses mains reposer son collier Vongola Gear, et les yeux de Tsuna s'écarquillèrent à son tour d'incompréhension. Il était gelé.

Le jeune boss Vongola passa la main sur le pendentif d'un air songeur mais la retira aussitôt que ses doigts eurent frôlée sa surface comme s'il s'était brulé. Il ne sentait plus aucune trace de "vie" en lui. Le pendentif était tout simplement recouverte d'une épaisse couche de glace qu'il savait instinctivement plus épaisse et dur que celle du point zéro. Mais qu'avait-il donc bien put se passer pour que le VG de la pluie devienne ainsi?

- Dixième du nom!

A l'appel de son nom, l'adolescent tourna la tête a tant pour voir son ami et autoproclamé bras droit se précipiter vers eux. Surpris, Tsuna chercha son adversaire qu'il trouva aux côtés des utilisateurs de pluies qui avait aussi était rejoint par l'utilisateur de foudre. A leur pied, l'homme de tempête a la boite Tigre et celui du brouillard, toujours inconscient. A quel moment s'étaient-ils regroupaient? Il n'aurait su le dire. Pourtant à voir leurs sourires et air retorse, il ne doutait pas une seconde que ce n'était pas bon pour eux.

-Dixième du nom.

Tsuna tourna la tête vers Gokudera qui les avait à présent rejoints et hocha la tête lorsqu'il croisa son regard déterminé. Son regard passa brièvement sur le VG de son gardien de la pluie avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur leurs adversaires. Il aurait tout le temps après s'être débarrassé d'eux de trouver le comment du pourquoi.

Voyant l'homme de pluie à la boite hippocampe se préparer à l'attaque, Tsuna fit de même de son cote pour la défense. Ils étaient quatre et eux de leur cote n'était plus que deux, Yamamoto se retrouvant hors-jeux a cause de son équipement hors service. Non seulement ca mais en prime, ils allaient certainement devoir le protéger des attaques. C'était la base après tout. Le point faible du groupe était toujours ciblé en premier. C'est pourquoi, fort de ses certitude Tsuna ne sut comment réagir quand l'homme d'orage stoppa son comparse en posant une main autoritaire sur son épaule.

- Arrête. Même à deux, ils sont bien plus coriaces que nous. Par ailleurs...

Le regard de l'homme se reporta sur ses adversaires et survola chacun d'eux, s'arrêtant de manière ostentatoire sur Yamamoto qui ne put retenir un frémissement appréhension.

- ... Nous avons ce que nous somme venu chercher.

C'est alors que le jeune boss des Vongola compris. Même s'ils n'étaient pas directement à l'origine du gel du VG de son gardien de la pluie, ils _savaient_ le pourquoi du comment. A présent, il ne pouvait plus se permettre de les laisser filer. Sans compter qu'il n'avait toujours pas de réponse concernant la disparition soudaine du clan Simon.

Alors que Tsuna s'apprêter à passer à l'attaque, bien décidé à les faire parler, le geste que fit l'homme d'orage le stoppa net dans son mouvement. Ramenant la main à lui, ce dernier se mis à pianoter avec ce qui ressembler a l'habitude sur ce qui semblait être, de loin en tout cas, une montre bracelet. Pourtant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'étonner outre mesure que l'homme tendit la main, le cadran de la montre vers l'extérieur. S'ouvrit alors sous les yeux effarés des trois gardiens des cieux Vongola une sorte de portail ovale aux contours de flammes aux couleurs de l'arc en ciel.

Le temps qu'ils se remettent de leur surprise, deux de leur ennemis avait déjà pris la poudre d'escampette, emportant avec eux les deux blesser. Ne rester à présent face a eu que l'homme d'orage au sourire supérieur et l'homme de pluie a la boite coquillage.

Comprenant que s'il ne réagissait pas vite, la solution aux problèmes Yamamoto et Simon allé lui filer entre les doigts Tsuna fonça sans plus réfléchir sur ses adversaires sans tenir compte des appels répéter de ses amis pour l'empêcher de commettre une folie. Folie qui se révéla d'ailleurs fatal.

Voyant les deux hommes se dirigé à leur tour vers l'ouverture, Tsuna accéléra le rythme pour les arrêter. Seulement, il n'avait pas prévu une chose. C'est que lui-même puisse passer l'ouverture. C'est pourtant ce qu'il fit sous les yeux effaré de ses deux gardiens qui le suivaient. Yamamoto et Gokudera tendirent les bras pour rattraper leur boss mais ne purent que le voir se faire avalé par le portail sans rien pouvoir faire.

- TSUNA/ DIXIEME DU NOM.


	4. chapitre 4

merci a toi DragonneYukkin pour tes encouragements et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant (si ce n'est plus ;-) ) que les précédents.

Bonne lecture.

P.S : désolé pour les éventuelles fautes d'ortho, ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé...

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'un grognement monta dans son dos, l'adolescent se raidit avec appréhension. Craignant l'apparition d'une bête quelconque, il se retourna a contrecœur avec une lenteur que n'aurait pas reniée une tortue. Les mots étaient bien trop faibles pour exprimer le soulagement qui le saisit lorsqu'il comprit l'origine du son. Soulagement toutefois bien vite oublié au profit de l'appréhension et de l'inquiétude :<p>

- Yamamoto! Gokudera-kun.

Tsuna se leva pour se précipité vers ses deux amis inconscients. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ! Il aurait juré les avoirs vue de l'autre coté au moment où il avait par mégarde passer le portail ! Alors pourquoi étaient-ils là !

L'adolescent secoua doucement ses amis avec une inquiétude mêlée de culpabilité. Même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû penser ainsi, qu'ils les avaient sans doute mis dans un pétrin incommensurable, il ne pouvait s'empêché d'être heureux de ne pas se retrouvait seul.

Agenouillé aux cotes de ses amis, Tsuna soupira de soulagement en les voyant émerger. De ce qu'il avait pu en voir en les analysant de la tête aux pieds, ils ne semblaient pas blaisé mais comme on ne savait jamais, il ouvrit la bouche pour les interroger mais Gokudera ouvrit le bal a sa place.

- Dixième du nom! Tout va bien? Vous n'êtes pas blaisé? Je suis désolé dixième du nom. C'est de ma faute. J'aurais...

-Gokudera-kun! Je vais bien, le coupa Tsuna entre agacement et amusement. Et vous les gars, rien de casser?

- Non, répondit immédiatement Gokudera en reconnaissant bien là son cher boss. Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres avant lui-même.

- Ou on est? S'enquit Yamamoto quelque peu plus matérialiste que son homologue de la tempête.

En réponse Tsuna secoua négativement la tête. De son côté, Gokudera prêta enfin attention à son environnement en fronçant les sourcils de défiance. Le laissant à ses observations, son boss se redressa pour aider son gardien de la pluie à se lever avant de tendre la main au bomboy pour faire de même. Sans se formaliser du geste, Gokudera accepta humblement l'aide de son boss ce qu'il n'aurait sans doute pas fait en temps normal. Non pas qu'il refuse l'aide de ce dernier. Bien au contraire, il s'en sentait honoré! Mais il ne voulait pas que son cher boss s'avilisse pour lui.

- C'est une forêt ? S'étonna Yamamoto en levant les yeux vers la cime des arbres.

- Crétin dégénéré ! Bien sûr que c'est une forêt ! ça ne se voit pas ! Ou veut tu qu'il y est autant d'arbres si ce n'est dans une forêt crétin des alpes !

- Mah Mah, répondit le noir en agitant les mains devant le gris.

Tsuna soupira avant de jeter un coup d'œil exaspéré vers ses eux amis. Certes, il était rassuré de les avoir avec lui mais ce qu'ils pouvaient être fatiguant quand il s'y mettait. Quand son attention se porta sur Yamamoto, son regard dériva vers son collier VG toujours gelé.

- Yamamoto ...

Au ton inquiet de leur ami et boss, les deux adolescents tournèrent la tête vers lui. Suivant son regard, leur attention se porta sur le pendentif du gardien de la pluie. Alors que Yamamoto se rembrunissait en prenant une de ses rares expressions sérieuses, Gokudera serra les dents en fronçant les sourcils. Ce problème-là n'était effectivement toujours pas réglé. Un mouvement a la périphérie de sa vision fit redressait la tête de la Tempête qui écarquilla les yeux en se redressant.

- Dixième du nom ! regarder là-bas, s'écria-t-il en pointant du doigt en direction du dos de son boss.

Surpris, Tsuna et Yamamoto se retournèrent et écarquillèrent à leur tour les yeux. Bien qu'au loin et a demis caché par les arbres, l'épaisse colonne de fumée était largement visible.

- Tsuna, souffla Yamamoto en se tournant vers lui

- Allons-y, répondit l'adolescent avec détermination en hochant la tête face à la question muette.

Ce n'était pas en restant figée sur place qu'ils auraient des réponses. Leurs adversaires s'étaient enfuis depuis sans doute assez longtemps pour mettre de la distance entre eux et ils ne savaient ni où ils étaient ni comment cet étrange portail s'y était pris pour les y amener.

D'un commun accord, les trois comparses se dirigèrent au pas de course e direction de la fumée sans pour autant baisser leur garde. Cette colonne n'était pas mince. Si jamais elle menait à un quelconque campement, il se pouvait très bien que ce soit un regroupement ennemi. Tsuna s'y était déjà laisser prendre une fois et ne compter pas renouveler l'expérience de ci tôt. Une fois était bien suffisante. Il en avait au moins retiré une chose : ne jamais confondre vitesse et précipitation.

Tsuna n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'ils avaient bien put courir mais il savait une chose. Cela lui apparut comme une éternité. Entre pointe de côté et souffle cour, il avait l'impression d'avoir couru un marathon.

- Dixieme du nom!

- J'ai vu, répondit Tsuna entre deux respirations achées, la gorge en feu.

A travers les branches, ils pouvaient à présent distinguer le sommet d'un toit pentu agrémenté d'une immense croix visible de profil.

- On dirait le clocher d'une église, remarqua Yamamoto le souffle pas du tout perturbé par leur course effréné.

Tsuna lui jeta un regard en coin entre envie et désespoir. Il ne comprenait pas comment son ami fessait pour toujours garder le moral peu importe la situation. C'en était presque inhumain! En plus pourquoi lui-même ne pouvait-il pas courir autant sans s'essouffler malgré les entrainements spartiate de son tuteur sadique surement bien plus rigoureux que l'entraînement de baseball!?

- Nous ne tarderont pas à être fixé, ajouta Gokudera en sortant son boss de ses pensées.

Le jeune Vongola suivit la direction que pointait du doigt son autoproclamé bras droit et remarqua à son tour l'orée de la forêt à quelques distance de là. Ils allaient enfin être fixés. Toutefois, après toute cette anticipation, la première parole prononcée fut :

- Ouah...

Ne sachant que dire de mieux, Tsuna hocha silencieusement la tête en approbation avec son gardien de la pluie. Ouah, en effet, il y avait de quoi. C'était bien au-delà de tout ce à quoi il avait pu s'attendre.

Devant eux, au centre d'une petite clairière, l'immense chapelle se fessait dévoré par les flammes. Partant de cette dernière, on pouvait distinguer un chemin de terre assez fréquenté qui devait sans aucun doute mener à la ville la plus proche. Sur le dit chemin, au pied de la chapelle, un homme était allongé inconscient et face contre terre. Debout à cote de lui, cinq homme le toiser.

Aider par les flammes qui continuer sans vergogne de consumé le bâtiment, Tsuna et ses compagnons n'eurent guère de mal à reconnaitre deux des hommes comme fessant partit du groupe qui les avait assaillit devant la "maison" des Simon. Il s'agissait de l'homme d'orage et de celui de tempête à la boite renard.

L'un des hommes qu'ils ne connaissaient s'accroupi près de leur victime et sembla chercher quelque chose. Non. Plus exactement, il lui _prenait_ quelque chose, puisqu'il se redressa aussitôt. Il était évidant qu'il savait où trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

Quand l'homme d'orage les remarqua, la surprise initiale fit bientôt place à un sourire moqueur. Sans se presser, les cinq hommes tournèrent alors les talons et s'éloignèrent de la chapelle en ignorant le chemin de terre au profit des sous-bois. Les voyants partir en les ignorants, superbement il faut le dire, Gokudera vit rouge et chargea sans réfléchir. Le voyant s'élancer tête la première au-devant des ennuis, Tsuna et Yamamoto se précipitèrent à sa suite.

Alors qu'ils passaient près de la chapelle en flammes, ils entendirent soudain un hurlement de terreur. Tsuna et ses deux gardiens stoppèrent net. Tout trois n'avait eu aucun mal à reconnaitre là une intonation enfantine. Alors que Gokudera hésité visiblement entre se précipite dans les flammes pour sauver l'enfant et poursuivre les fuyards, son boss mis fin à son dilemme en s'y précipitant lui-même. Sans un regard en arrière pour voir si les autres le suivaient, le jeune Vongola s'engouffra dans la chapelle.

Alors qu'ils poursuivaient leur ami, Gokudera et Yamamoto passèrent près de l'homme inconscient étendu sur le chemin de terre. Confiant en les capacités de son boss à se débrouiller tout seul, après tout il avait avec lui ses gants et ses pilules, Gokudera s'accroupis auprès de l'homme pour prendre son pouls. Constatant que celui-ci battait toujours, bien que faiblement, Gokudera se concentra pour faire usage de sa flamme du soleil prodiguant ainsi les premiers soins au blesser en tentant d'ignorer au mieux les flammes qui continuer de consume la chapelle dans lequel Tsuna s'était précipité.

Debout près de lui, Yamamoto ne lâcher pas le brassier du regard avec un sentiment étouffant d'impuissance. C'est maintenant, instant où il avait vraiment besoin de son pouvoir de provoquer la pluie qu'il ressentait le plus cruellement l'absence de ce dernier. S'il ne tenait qu'à lui, il se serait certainement précipité dans les flammes avec Tsuna pour porter secours à l'enfant mais il savait très bien que sans son VG, il aurait plus était un poids qu'autre chose pour Tsuna. Le connaissant, il aurait était trop inquiet pour lui pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il fessait, ce mettant par la même en danger.

Le regard du gardien de la pluie se posa sur un Gokudera avec des gouttes de sueur au front et concentré à sa tâche. Cela lui fessait mal de l'admettre mais pour l'instant, il ne servait strictement à rien. Sans qu'il en prenne conscience, son poing se serra convulsivement autour du collier gelé et son regard se voilà de triste. Il était tout simplement un boulet dans leurs jambes.

* * *

><p>j'espère que ca vous a plu.<p>

Review?


	5. Chapitre 5

Keiyner. Et oui, j'avais prévenue, je suis une vraie quiche dans le domaine orthographique (avec tout ce que je peux bien lire, on se demande encore comment je fais mdr). Pour le post des chapitres je ferais ce que je peux mais avec mon travail ce n'est pas toujours évident mais j'essaierais tout de même de poster un chapitre par semaine... Enfin avec vos encouragements sa motive déjà plus! Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également. Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p>A peine eu-t-il passé les doubles portes que Tsuna porta la main à son visage en toussant. La quantité de fumée à l'intérieur était suffocante. Il allait vite devoir trouver l'enfant ou celui-ci risquer de mourir d'asphyxie.<p>

Gardant la main sur ses voies respiratoire dans l'espoir d'atténuer l'absorbions de fumée, Tsuna remonta l'allée central avec lenteur en cherchant des survivants entre les bancs de bois. Debout au milieu du bâtiment en flamme, Tsuna eu un léger hoquet en constatant les dégâts. A présent que sa vue s'était mieux adapté à la pénombre du lieu et a la fumée, il pouvait voir l'étendue des dommages à leur juste valeur. Cela sans parler des débris de poutre enflammé, des tuiles en miettes et autre joyeusetés qui continuer de se déverser sur lui. C'était loin d'être un parcours de santé pour l'adolescent qui ne devait pas baisser son attention ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Sur les côtes du transept, les bougeoirs était à terre. La majeure partit des bancs encore intact était renversé et les autres avait pour la plupart éclaté sous les pluies de débris tombant du toit. Pour leur part, les vitraux avait depuis longtemps volée en éclat suivit par la majeure partit de la charpente.

A présenté devant l'autel, Tsuna du bien se rendre à l'évidence. Il n'allait jamais trouver l'enfant s'il s'y prenait comme ça. Prenant une profonde inspiration à travers la protection de sa manche, il éloigna son bras de devant son visage et cria:

- Il y a quelqu'un ?

Sans vergogne, la fumée s'engouffra dans sa bouche et envahi sa gorge, le fessant toussé fortement. L'adolescent apposa de nouveau sa main contre ses voies respiratoires avec précipitation, les larmes aux yeux en continuant de toussé comme si ses poumons allait quitter leur emplacement d'origine.

C'est quand la toux se calma un peu permettant Tsuna de soufflé un peu qu'il le remarqua enfin. Les appels étaient étouffé mais non moins indéniable. Son regard vola alors de droite à gauche a la recherche de leur origine.

Ce fut dans son dos, derrière l'autel qu'il trouva ce qu'il chercher. Il n'y avait non pas un mais trois enfants. Pourtant, lorsqu'il les trouva, le soulagement passa vite a l'effarement quand un craquement plus sonore que les précédents activa son hyper intuition. Sans réfléchir, l'adolescent porta la main à sa poche tout en se précipitant vers les trois bambins. Il les rejoignait tout juste que la toiture s'effondrée sur eux, les ensevelissant sous un amas de décombre.

Le bruit que fit l'effondrement de la toiture sortit Yamamoto de sa rêverie. Levant de nouveau les yeux, le baseballeur écarquilla les yeux. La chapelle tenait à présent debout plus par miracle qu'autre chose et Tsuna était toujours à l'intérieure. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'élancer sur les doubles portes menant au monde de Dieu, le souvenir de son VG gelé le cloua sur place. Alors qu'il se mordait la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang, ses ongles laissèrent des traces rougeâtre dans ses paumes tellement ses poing se serrèrent.

Ce fut l'exclamation de surprise que poussa soudain Gokudera qui le détourna une nouvelle fois de ses sombres pensées. Ce dernier était toujours penchait sur l'homme inconscient mais ses flammes du soleil n'était à présent plus actives.

- Gokudera?

Alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour apercevoir le visage de son collègue et ami, il fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il était figé de stupeur. Suivant la ligne invisible de son regard pour voir ce qui avait bien pu le choquer à ce point, Yamamoto perdit à son tour son air inquiet au profit de l'étonnement.

Ce visage... C'était exactement le même que... Non. Ça allait bien au-delà de la ressemblance physique. Plus il y réfléchissait et plus cela lui sauté aux yeux. Certes il y avait son visage mais également ses habits, la chapelle et la manière dont ils étaient tous les trois arriver ici.

Un gros boum sonore se fit soudain entendre fessant se redressait les deux adolescents qui se retournèrent comme un seul homme. La chapelle venait de perdre son combat contre les flammes. Seul demeuré à présent du domaine de dieu une ruine en flamme et un des côtés qui tenait toujours miraculeusement debout. C'était comme un dernier rempart contre l'adversité. Un dernier rappel éphémère de l'hommage des hommes à dieu.

Réalisant soudain que son boss n'était toujours pas sortit, Gokudera se redressa d'un bon, près a aller déblayer, a main nu s'il le fallait, les débris pour retrouver son cher dixième du nom. Pourtant il n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste dans ce sens qu'un nouveau bruit d'effondrement envahissait le silence de la clairière tout juste troublé par le ronflement incessant des flammes qui s'acharné aveuglement sur la carcasse de la chapelle.

Quelque poutre et débris volèrent dans les airs et bientôt apparu, comme si de rien était un Tsuna a la posture fière. Le front enflammé, les gants aux mains, le brin porté sous les bras trois enfants inconscient comme il aurait pu porter des sacs à patates.

Avec un soupir, le jeune Vongola tourna son regard d'un sérieux à faire pâlir vers eux. Réajustant sa prise sur ses trois charges, il se mit finalement en mouvement pour les rejoindre, marchant sans pitié sur les décombres tout en traversant comme si de rien n'était les flammes.

- Les gars ? S'étonnât-il quand il les rejoignit en remarquant leur regard sidéré et insistant.

- Tsuna, tu es vraiment… commença Yamamoto d'un ton ahuri sans parvenir à trouver ce qu'il était.

- Et les enfants ? Demanda Gokudera pour changer de sujet en pointant les « sac à patates » sous les bras de son cher boss.

- Juste inconscient.

Tsuna les fit glissé jusqu'au sol avant d'éteindre sa flammes frontal. Avec un soupir de soulagement, il rangea ses gants dans ses poches. Se faisant, il remarqua les jambes de l'homme d'église qui dépassé derrière ses deux amis.

- Et lui ? S'enquit-il en indiquant l'homme à la robe de bure du menton.

Ses deux amis s'entre regardèrent, ne sachant trop comment lui annoncer la nouvelle. Finalement, d'un commun accord, ils s'écartèrent de manière à ce que Tsuna et une vue complète de l'homme. Surpris par leur manège, le brunet s'approcha de l'homme et s'accroupis à côté de lui. Quand il regarda son visage, il tomba à la renverse sur le coup.

- Oni-san !

Non ! En y regardant bien. Avec des cheveux noir et une robe de prêtre se ne pouvait être que…

- Knuckle, déclara soudain Gokudera comme s'il avait suivi le cheminement de pensées de son boss.

- Qu'est-ce que...? Comment diable est-ce possible? Il n'est pas...mort au moins hein? S'enquit-il inquiet en se tournant vers le gris.

- Non. Juste inconscient. J'ai soignais ses blessures mais je pense qu'il a avalé beaucoup de fumée.

- oui, fit Tsuna comme pour répondre alors que ce n'était pas une question. L'air était saturé là-dedans.

- mais dixième du nom... Gokudera hésita à poursuivre mais un regard de son boss suffit à le convaincre : je pense que nous ferions mieux de partir maintenant.

- Partir? Mais...

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe exactement mais cette histoire ne me plait pas du tout, coupa Gokudera.

Le jeune bras droit autoproclamer venait de manquer de respect a son boss sans même sans rendre compte. Tout à ses réflexions, il en avait oublié tout le reste. Ça sentait le roussi. Il ne savait pas trop ce qui les attendait mais il était sur d'une chose, cela n'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même. Surtout avec l'abruti du baseball sur la touche.

- D'abord les Simon qui disparaissent. Pire c'est comme s'ils n'avaient jamais était là. Il n'y a aucune trace d'eux nul pars et leur maison... C'est simple, c'est comme si il n'y en avait jamais eu, conclut-il après hésitation en fronçant les sourcils. Ensuite viens l'attaque qui laisse supposer un guet-apens. Mais si c'est bel et bien le cas, cela veut dire que ses types son responsable de la disparition des Simon. Sans parler de l'état préoccupant du VG de l'idiot et de notre moyen de transport plus qu'étrange pour arriver ici.

A appellation si caractéristique Yamamoto eu un petit rire nier qui ne trompa pas Tsuna. Bien qu'il fasse tout pour paraitre aussi léger que d'habitude, cela n'éteignait pas ses yeux qui garder un éclat métallique assez inquiétant.

- C'est bien possible oui mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi on doit partir. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser Knuckle-san tout seul !

- Vous ne comprenez pas, dixième du nom ?

- Quoi ? S'étonna Tsuna en écarquillant les yeux comprenant que quelque chose était encore une fois en train de lui échapper.

- Ce n'est pas lui qui est seul. C'est nous qui le somme.

- Hein ?

- Il est fort probable que cette étrange porte qu'a ouverte la montre de ce type aux flammes d'orages ne nous a pas seulement déplacés dans l'espace mais aussi dans le temps.

Tsuna réfléchi à la va vite, essayant de comprendre ou voulait en venir l'intellectuel avant que la lumière ne se fasse dans son esprit. En voyant les yeux de son boss s'écarquillé de stupeur, Gokudera hocha la tête en mettant un point final à sa conclusion.

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas voyagé d'un point à un autre comme nous l'avons d'abord supposé mais d'un espace-temps a un autre. En claire, nous somme surement à l'époque même de primo.


	6. Chapitre 6

Tout d'abord, je tiens à remercier chaudement DragonneYukkin et Keiyner pour leur encouragement. Ceci est mon tout premier récit et voir que cela plait me rassure et m'enchante (heureusement que mon esprit délurée n'a pas tournée à plein régime pendant des semaines pour rien lol). Grace à vous c'est devenue un réel plaisir d'écrire alors mille mercis de m'avoir fait découvrir ce trésor.

Ensuite Keiyner, je vais être sadique mais… Désolé, comme tu l'aura comprit, tout révéler maintenant perdrait de son charme. niark niark niark. Etant devenu ma beta-Reader tu aura a présent le privilège de me lire avant les autres alors profite en! lol Merci en tout cas.

Enfin pour finir, petit Avis à la population !

A partir de maintenant, certain dialogue seront, logique puisque nous somme en Sicile, en italien (pas vraiment dans ce chapitre mais beaucoup dans les autre s a venir). Malheureusement pour moi, je ne parle pas cette langue et ne puis donc la retranscrire. Par ailleurs, je ne fais pas suffisamment confiance au traducteur en ligne (j'aurai bien trop peur qu'il ne massacre la langue avec toutes ses nuances. Mes propres fautes suffisent bien assez ! pauvre Keiyner!) _L'Italien sera donc retranscrit en italique._

Merci de votre compréhension.

* * *

><p><strong>- Je pense que nous n'avons pas voyagé d'un point à un autre mais d'un espace-temps à un autre. En clair, nous sommes sûrement à l'époque même de Primo.<strong>

- L'époque de Primo? Attends ! Ça voudrait dire que...

- Exactement. Nous venons de remonter le temps d'approximativement quatre cent ans.

- C'est possible ça? S'étonna Tsuna, visiblement sceptique.

- Si on prend exemple sur le bazooka de cet idiot de bovin alors j'imagine que oui. Si le voyage dans le futur est possible, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait empêcher celui dans le passé.

Tsuna regarda son gardien avec un air médusé qui pourtant lui passa bien vite. Ils s'inquiéteraient du comment plus tard. Pour le moment, si les déductions du gris étaient bonnes, ils devaient impérativement trouver un moyen de rentrer. Ils avaient déjà fait une fois auparavant les frais d'un voyage temporel et Tsuna n'avait vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas, envie de retenter l'expérience.

- Très bien. Que fait-on alors?

- Pour commencer, nous ne devrions pas rester ici. Primo possède la même intuition que vous, Dixième du nom. Il y a donc de forte chance qu'il soit déjà en route. Il voudrait mieux pour nous que nous ne soyons plus là à son arrivée.

- Je ne vois pas bien ce que cela changerait, remarqua Yamamoto exprimant par la même la pensée du brunet.

- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de modifier le passé. Un geste, une parole inconsidérée, et c'est tout notre futur qui est menacé.

Ce disant, son regard se porta sur le collier gelé de Yamamoto.

- Tu veux dire que... Balbutia Tsuna comprenant aussitôt où il voulait en venir.

- Ces types ont dû faire quelque chose. Et je ne peux qu'imaginer l'ampleur des dégâts qu'ils vont faire si nous les laissons courir.

- Tu veux que nous les arrêtions ! S'horrifia Tsuna comprenant qu'ils n'étaient pas aux bouts de leurs peines.

En voyant l'expression ferme de son autoproclamé bras droit, le jeune Vongola soupira. Bien sûr. Le joli petit train-train paisible qu'il avait eu tant de mal à se construire ne pouvait durer qu'un temps. Adieu tranquillité. Bonjour calamités.

- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser crapahuter impunément dans le passé. Je vous l'ais dit, un geste de travers et c'est tout notre avenir qui part en fumée. Dixième du nom, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes lié par le sang à Primo. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…

La possibilité qu'une telle chose se produise s'imposa à l'esprit du jeune boss qui se sentit pâlir. Il n'avait pas encore envisagé ce cas de figure.

- En plus, nous avons tout intérêt à les suivre. C'est eux qui détiennent les clefs du mystère après tout. N'oubliez pas que nous sommes arrivés ici en les suivant dans cette espèce de portail que l'homme d'orage a créé avec sa montre.

- J'imagine que nous n'avons guère le choix alors, soupira Tsuna avec résignation. Et pour Knuckle ?

- Il serait plus sage de le laisser là. Moins nous aurons de contact avec la première génération, mieux l'avenir se portera. J'imagine que c'était une bonne chose qu'il soit inconscient et ne nous ait pas vu.

- Et si personne ne vient ? S'inquiéta Tsuna répugnant à laisser le gardien du soleil dans cet état et sans défense.

- Aucune inquiétude à avoir. La fumée a déjà dû donner l'alerte. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il a dû arriver quelque chose de similaire à Asari Ugetsu. Ce qui n'aura, évidemment, pas manqué d'alerter les autres gardiens, répondit Gokudera avec une expression des plus sérieuses. Nous ne pouvons qu'espérer qu'il ne soit pas mort cependant. Si tel était le cas, nous ne pourrions sans doute strictement rien faire pour le VG de l'idiot.

- Attend ! Alors le collier de Yamamoto se serait gelé à cause de l'attaque qu'aurait subi le gardien de la pluie de la première génération ? Mais enfin pourquoi ? Tu l'as bien dit non ? Que j'étais le seul lié génétiquement à la première génération. Alors pourquoi le VG s'est-il gelé ?

Pour toute réponse, Gokudera indiqua Knuckle du menton. Tsuna regarda l'homme de bure inconscient, cherchant où son ami voulait en venir. Ce fut étrangement Yamamoto qui lui donna la réponse.

- L'anneau !

Aussitôt, le regard de Tsuna se porta sur la main droite puis gauche de Knuckle. Point d'anneau. C'est alors qu'il comprit. Knucle ne portait pas l'anneau Vongola. Non. Rectification. On le lui avait volé. Certainement l'homme qui était penché sur lui quand ils étaient arrivés.

- Alors, cela voudrait dire que les anneaux de la pluie et du soleil ont été…

- Peut-être même d'autres, agréa Gokudera avec un léger hochement de tête. Les seuls anneaux pour lesquels nous pouvons affirmer que ce n'est pas encore le cas sont celui de la tempête et du ciel puisque nos VG sont intact, conclut Gokudera en indiquant respectivement sa ceinture et les anneaux de Tsuna du menton.

- Mais si les anneaux ont été dérobés, ça veut donc dire qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû tomber entre nos mains non? S'entêta Tsuna.

Comme Gokudera acquiesçait d'un signe de tête, le brunet poursuivit son raisonnement avec un peu plus de conviction.

- Dans ce cas, plutôt que gelé, le collier n'aurait-il pas du tout simplement disparaître? Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé? Puisque n'étant plus en possession de la première génération, l'anneau n'a pas pu être transmis en héritage non?

Yamamoto écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Jusqu'ici il avait réussi à suivre plus ou moins les explications de Gokudera. Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'esprit à ça. Mais l'analyse calme et pertinente qu'avait réussie à en tirer l'adolescent le surprenait. Son ami venait de démontrer avec brio à quel point il était bien loin désormais du Dame Tsuna des années collèges. Ces quatre années auprès de Reborn l'avaient transcendé. En regardant le brunet, le baseballeur ne put s'empêcher de se demander avec ironie si lui aussi avait grandi. Il connaissait suffisamment Tsuna pour savoir qu'il ne le renierait jamais avec ou sans son VG. Pourtant, une question d'ordre vital le taraudait : En perdant l'usage du VG, ne venait-il pas de perdre sa place au sein du groupe ? Qu'était-il réellement aujourd'hui ? Même lui ne le savait pas.

Ne remarquant pas le trouble de leur ami, Gokudera et Tsuna continuaient sur leur lancé. Avec un immense sourire et un sentiment grandissant de fierté, Gokudera secouait la tête à la négative. Tsuna avait oublié quelque chose de fondamental.

- Vous oubliez un truc important Dixième du nom. Les anneaux sont passés entre les mains expertes de Talbot et ont fusionnés avec nos boites armes. Nos VG n'ont à présent plus rien à voir avec les anneaux originaux.

Avec une exclamation de surprise, Tsuna porta le regard sur ses deux anneaux reliés par une chaîne qu'il portait à la main droite. C'était vrai. Les anneaux originaux avaient subi une transformation radicale. En fusionnant avec leurs boites armes, les anneaux d'héritage Vongola étaient à présent dédiés à l'usage exclusif de la dixième génération.

- Mais alors pourquoi s'est-il gelé? Reprit-il de plus en plus perdu.

- Parce que, même si nos VG n'ont plus rien à voir avec les anneaux originaux, ils s'en servent quand même de base. Pour exemple, c'est comme de savoir qui de l'œuf ou de la poule est arrivée en premier. C'est paradoxal. Un cercle vicieux en somme. L'un ne peut exister sans l'autre. Ici c'est pareil. Ils ne peuvent disparaître car ils ont évolués mais pour autant, nos VG ne peuvent exister si nous n'avons pas hérité des anneaux originaux. C'est pourquoi le collier de Yamamoto s'est gelé. Et il doit à présent en être de même pour le brassard de Sasagawa, j'imagine.

Alors que la lumière se faisait enfin dans son esprit, Tsuna remarqua autre chose qu'il s'empressa de faire remarquer aux autres.

- Ça expliquerait la disparition des Simon ! Si les anneaux de la terre ont été dérobés, Enma et les autres ne les ont logiquement jamais trouvés et donc ne sont jamais venus à Namimori.

- Dans le meilleur des cas oui.

- Comment ça, dans le meilleur des cas ?

- N'oubliez pas qu'Enma est comme vous dixième du nom. C'est un descendant direct de la première génération.

- Tu veux dire que….

- Malheureusement, nous ne pouvons pas exclure cette possibilité. Nos ennemis possèdent après tout une technologie bien au-delà de ce que cette époque a à offrir. Et cela, même avec l'aide des anneaux.

- Cette histoire prend de plus en plus des allures de science-fiction, rigola Yamamoto.

Gokudera lui jeta un regard noir en pestant dans sa barbe contre l'idiotie des joueurs de base-ball. De son coté, Tsuna eu un petit rire nerveux en se demandant jusqu'où pouvait bien allait l'inconscience de son gardien de la pluie.

- Mais pourquoi s'en prendre à eux ? Reprit Tsuna avant que Gokudera ne s'en prenne à Yamamoto dans l'espoir d'étouffer dans l'œuf la querelle et de comprendre un peu mieux la situation actuelle. Les Vongola n'étaient pas leur cible initiale?

- Peut-être était-ce pour eux une sorte de test pour voir si leur entreprise marcherait ? Ce qui expliquerait également la présence de ces gars au terrain vague. Il ne faut pas oublier non plus que Cozart Simon tient une place importante auprès des Vongola première génération puisqu'il a pour ainsi dire aidé à leur fondation. Et même si leurs anneaux sont incomparables à ceux de la Trinisette, ils n'en demeurent pas moins suffisamment inquiétants pour les autres familles. Et puis dans notre époque, Enma et vous formez un duo légendaire, Dixième du nom. La disparition des Simon ne peut être qu'une aubaine pour les ennemis des Vongola.

Tsuna se rembrunit aussitôt. Savoir qu'il pouvait même indirectement être responsable de la mort de son meilleur ami était pour lui une torture. Il était perdu depuis même pas une minute dans les méandres de son esprit que son corps se tendit soudain, le ramenant à une lucidité détonante de sa confusion antérieure.

En fronçant les sourcils, il tourna la tête vers l'orée de la forêt où menait le chemin sur lequel ils étaient toujours. Visiblement, il était temps pour eux de partir.

* * *

><p>A quelque kilomètre de là, trois cavaliers galopaient à vive allure en direction de la clairière. Deux blonds aux expressions radicalement opposées et un roux. Le premier blond, cavalier en tête, avait les traits tirés par l'inquiétude alors que le second qui suivait à quelques chevauchées derrière lui apposait un faciès dénué d'émotion. Le rouquin avait quant à lui les trait marqués par l'inquiétude aussi manifeste que leur meneur quoique nuancée par une attention poussée à son environnement que n'avait pas le premier.<p>

_Plus vite! Allez, plus vite_! Pensa le blondin de tête tout en éperonnant pour la énième fois depuis leur départ sa monture.

* * *

><p>Et voilà!<p>

Alors ? Qu'en avez-vous pensez?

Sinon, comme vous vous en douterez, la semaine prochaine sera un petit peu spécial. Alors attendez la suite…


	7. chapitre 7

Bon comme promis, aujourd'hui un chapitre spécial avec un point de vue un peu diffèrent...

Merci a Yuki jiji et Keiyner pour leur review et aussi un merci spécial a Keiyner, ma beta qui a eu le mérite de corrigé ce chapitre aussi vite ( sinon il y aurait eu de grande chance que je ne puisse le poster avant lundi!)

Ensuite petit message special keiyner qu'arrete pas de me poser plein de questions dans les reviews! hehe (super motivé lol) Pour tout te dire, l'idée de les faires remonté dans le passé AVANT la création des Vongola m'a effectivement traverser l'esprit mais avec ma trame de l'histoire ce n'était malheureusement pas posible. J'imagine que tu as déjà compris pourquoi non? La première génération a recu les anneaux APRES la creation des Vongola... Sniff c'est vraiment domage cela aurait fait une bonne histoire!

En tout cas, Bonne lecture a tous

* * *

><p>Tout avait commencé quelques jours plus tôt quand son hyper intuition s'était réveillée. Pour ne plus s'éteindre au grand dame de ses compagnons qui devaient supporter son irascibilité à longueur de journée. Au point que certains ne rentraient même plus au manoir de peur de le croiser au détour d'un couloir… et d'y laisser des plumes.<p>

Mais quand même, au bout de cinq jours, il y avait de quoi avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau, non ! Ils pouvaient bien comprendre ça tout de même ! C'est que c'était vraiment fatiguant et irritant, surtout irritant en fait !, de passer vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre sur le qui-vive sans en comprendre soit même les raisons.

Imaginez, cinq jours que cette dernière le poussait à bout en l'avertissant d'un danger imminent. Cinq jours qu'il avait un mal fou à dormir et à travailler. Quoique, signer un amoncellement de papier ne demandait pas tant de concentration que cela en fait. Cinq jours de souffrances à cause d'un danger potentiel dont il ne comprenait que maintenant la teneur pernicieuse.

Lui-même ne comprenait pas vraiment comment les choses avaient pu prendre une telle tournure. Ils étaient encore attablés presque au complet le matin même pour un déjeuner relativement calme... oui j'ai bien dit calme malgré les pleurnicheries, les plats et couverts volant, les explosions, les bris de verres, les menaces, les insultes et j'en passe... et reposant pour ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve depuis l'activation de son intuition démoniaque, comme l'appelait son fidèle bras droit. Alors comment s'était-il alors retrouvé à traverser la forêt au triple galop comme s'ils avaient le diable au trousse ?

Simple. Tout avait commencé par une modeste missive. D'abord surpris de recevoir un courrier aussi tôt le matin, Giotto s'était empressé de l'ouvrir avec appréhension, se doutant que son intuition déchaînée venait de trouver sa cause. À peine avait-il parcouru quelques lignes que le boss de la désormais plus grande famille mafieuse de Sicile se mis à pâlir alors que ses mains tremblaient fortement sur les bords de la missive.

- _Giotto?_

Le jeune homme tourna un regard inquiet vers son bras droit.

- _C'est Cozart. Apparemment, lui et les siens ont été attaqués_.

- _Il va bien_? s'inquiéta G en sachant à quel point son boss était lié au Simon.

- _Ils n'en savent rien. Apparemment lui et de nombreux autres sont toujours portés disparus. Le manoir a été détruit durant l'attaque et ils n'avaient pas fini de déblayer la totalité des décombres quand ils ont envoyé la missive._

- _Mais pourquoi t'envoyer ce message s'ils ne sont toujours pas fixés? N'aurait-il pas été plus sage de te prévenir une fois les recherches terminées pour ne pas t'inquiéter inutilement?_ S'étonna Lampo avec son habituel air las acquis durement auprès de sa noble famille.

- _Ils craignent que nous ne soyons les prochains,_ répondit évasivement Giotto.

- _Les prochains_!

Le cri craintif de Lampo amusa grandement Daemon qui entreprit alors de lui raconter les pires sévices possibles qu'on pourrait lui faire subir. Alors que le jeune gardien de la foudre se mettait à geindre en suppliant son bourreau d'arrêter, Alaude fusilla les deux trouble-fêtes qui mettaient à mal l'ordre public... du petit déjeuner.

- _Que comptes-tu faire_? S'enquit G auprès de Giotto, ignorant royalement le début de la guerre des tranchées qui s'était installée dans son dos entre Daemon et Alaude.

- _Je..._

Giotto fut interrompu cette fois-ci non pas par un coup discret pour annoncer une arrivée mais belle et bien par une porte ouverte à la va vite. Porte qui alla s'encastrer bruyamment dans le mur, faisant sursauter tout le monde. Alors que G ouvrait la bouche pour rabrouer le majordome mal poli, celui-ci lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied en s'écriant d'un air paniqué:

- _Vite! C'est le seigneur Asari! Il est...Il a été attaqué!_

Aussitôt, Giotto et G se levèrent rapidement en faisant grincer les chaises sur le sol.

- _Conduis-nous!_ Ordonna simplement leur boss en rejoignant l'homme au pas de course, laissant en plan la table du déjeuner à peine entamé.

Ce qu'ils trouvèrent dans la chambre d'hôpital les révulsa. Même Alaude, pourtant habituellement inexpressif, laissa échapper un froncement de sourcil. Oui, même deux… non ! Que dis-je : UN millimètre compte comme tel!

Allongé sur un lit couvert de draps blanc, faisant ressortir la pâleur de son usagé, Asari avait le bras gauche couvert de brûlures dont on pouvait sans mal imaginer la profondeur des dégâts aux vues des plaies chuintantes et de l'odeur de chaire brûlée. Posé amorphe sur le lit et dans un angle anormal, son bras gauche semblait souffrir de nombreuses fêlures et os cassés. En plus de l'état inquiétant de ses bras, son œil droit n'était plus visible sous les compresses imbibé de sang et il portait partout sur le corps des plaies multiples entre crocs, coups d'épées et brûlures.

- _Mon dieu! Il est... _

_- Il respire toujours_, répondit d'une voix complaisante l'homme en blouse blanche qui les rejoignit. Mais je ne vous cacherai pas que son état est grave. Nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas nous prononcer en ce qui concerne son pronostic vital.

- _... Quelle sont ses chances_? S'enquit Giotto dans un souffle à peine audible et les yeux voilés de tristesse.

- _Très mince_, répondit le médecin.

L'homme en blouse blanche ferma alors les yeux et baissa la tête. C'était dans ses rares moments qu'il en venait à détester par-dessus tout son métier.

_-Giotto. L'anneau_.

Surpris, le boss Vongola tourna son attention vers les mains si abîmées de son gardien. Ses sourcils se froncèrent aussitôt. Ou était l'anneau Vongola ? Jamais Asari ne l'aurait retiré de lui-même puisque son boss avait ordonné qu'ils les gardassent aux doigts. C'était le meilleur moyen pour lui de les protéger. On ne s'attaquait pas impunément à un Vongola après tout. Encore moins à un gardien. Du moins était-ce ce qu'il croyait encore jusqu'à cet instant, puisque visiblement cela n'avait pas empêché son ami d'être pris pour cible.

-_On l'aurait volé_? S'étonna Lampo et resserrant les bras autour de son corps d'un geste convulsif.

C'est là que la culpabilité s'ajouta au poids de l'inquiétude. C'était lui qui avait donné les anneaux à ses amis. Aurait-il scellé leur sort sans le savoir? Soudain, alors qu'il s'enfonçait de plus en plus dans la déprime sous l'œil inquiet de son bras droit, une pensée déplaisante lui traversa l'esprit.

_-Knuckle_!

Comprenant l'angoisse de son boss, G jeta un œil à sa montre gousset avant de remarquer avec une neutralité apparente masquant avec brio ses craintes:

- _A cette heure-ci, il doit être à la chapelle._

Sans un mot, Giotto tourna alors les talons et couru en direction de la sortie du manoir. Les autres l'entendirent vaguement ordonner de seller les chevaux avant que sa voix ne se meurt dans le labyrinthe des couloirs.

G jeta un dernier coup d'œil au corps meurtri et amorphe de son ami que les médecins continuaient de soigner en les ignorants royalement. A la vue du pansement imbibé sur l'œil, du teint blafard et des brûlures, son cœur se serra en même temps qu'une sourde colère montait en lui. Ces salauds allaient payer.

_- Lampo, Daemon, restez avec lui. On ne sait jamais. Au moindre problème, vous êtes autorisé à faire usage des anneaux..._

A ses mots, Daemon demeura coi un instant. Au début de sa phrase, il s'était apprêté à lui faire bien comprendre qu'il n'était pas le chef mais sa dernière injonction le fit changer d'avis. G leur donnant l'autorisation d'utiliser les anneaux? Voilà bien une première qui annoncer beaucoup d'amusement dans un proche avenir.

- _Tu ne penses tout de même pas qu'ils vont venir jusqu'ici?_ Se récria Lampo avec inquiétude, les yeux fuyants.

- _Et qu'est-ce que tu crois franchement ! Tu pourrais utiliser un peu ta tête de temps en temps, non ! Bien sûr qu'ils peuvent venir ici! Ils s'en sont bien pris à Asari non ? Et regarde dans quel état ils l'ont mis!_ S'emporta G dont la patience était à bout en pointant le corps du gardien de la pluie d'une main tremblante de colère contenue. _C'est un gardien et cela ne les a pas empêchés de l'attaquer. Tu crois vraiment qu'une simple bâtisse fera la différence ? Hein ? Je te rappelle que celle des Simon n'est plus désormais que ruines !_

_- Attend! Tu veux dire que..._

_- Et qui d'autre sinon_! S'emporta de nouveau G en se retenant difficilement de hurler pour ne pas déranger les médecins qui continuaient leurs offices.

- _G. Tu devrais y aller._

_- Hein?_

Le rouquin tourna un regard surpris vers Daemon qui le redirigea d'un signe de tête vers Alaude. Enfin... Vers l'endroit où était ce dernier encore quelques minutes plus tôt.

_- Le..._

G ravala l'insulte sur le point de lui passer les lèvres et quitta au pas de course l'infirmerie pour rejoindre son boss et Alaude. Restés seuls, Daemon soupira avec lassitude tandis que Lampo serrait silencieusement les poings. Il ne s'était pas écoulé dix minutes qu'on entendit distinctement le bruit de cavalcade montant de la cour. Lorsque le jeune noble tourna la tête vers Daemon pour essayer de se rassurer, il se retrouva face à du vide. Le gardien de la brume était partit depuis sans doute plusieurs minutes maintenant. L'attention de Lampo se porta alors sur le ciel dégagé visible à travers la fenêtre et il adressa une prière silencieuse aux dieux pour que Knuckle soit sain et sauf.

* * *

><p>Voila, j'espère que ça vous a plu.<p>

a la semaine prochaine.


	8. Chapitre 8

Désolé pour le retard! Juste un petit merci a ma beta Reader qui a veillé tard pour me corrigé ce chapitre au plus vite et je vous laisse tranquille. Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>- <em>Mon dieu,<em> souffla G aussi surpris que son boss. _Quel désastre_.

N'ayant plus guère à s'alimenter, les flammes commençaient lentement à rebrousser chemin et à s'éteindre d'elles-mêmes. La chapelle était bien trop isolée du reste des bois pour qu'elles espèrent y trouver de la réserve. Pourtant, les trois cavaliers ne pouvaient qu'imaginer la puissance dévorante qui les avaient animées. A présent, il ne restait plus du lieu de culte que laideur et ravage. Seul un pan de mur avait été épargné, quoique à moitié seulement puisque le haut avait disparu en même temps que le reste.

Un mouvement hésitant suivit d'un grognement sourd en provenance du chemin détourna leur attention de l'ancienne chapelle. C'est là qu'ils remarquèrent enfin les corps allongés sur le sol au nombre de quatre. D'un même mouvement, ils dirigèrent donc leurs chevaux vers eux.

L'un des enfants avait repris connaissance et secouait vigoureusement les épaules des deux autres à ses côtés, les joues inondées de larmes. Quand il les entendit, il leva vers eux un regard alarmé. A peine les repéra-t-il que son expression passa de peur à conviction alors qu'il se positionnait devant ses camarades en écartant les bras avec le désir manifeste de les protéger.

Attendri et blessé à la fois par cette vision, Giotto descendit de cheval et se rapprocha lentement en levant les mains dans l'espoir de le rassurer. Alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour mettre des mots sur ses intentions, le regard de l'enfant croisa le sien et cela suffit à couper court à toutes explications. Sous le regard médusé des trois cavaliers, une expression profonde de soulagement remplaça la suspicion en même temps que l'enfant faisait la courbette devant le boss Vongola. L'enfant savait-il qui il était ? Toutefois, leur surprise initiale fut pourtant moindre par rapport à celle qui suivit :

_- Merci beaucoup. Nous vous devons la vie._

_- Hein ?_

Ce fut tout ce que Giotto trouva à répondre sur le moment. Mais à quoi diable cet enfant faisait-il donc référence ?

Descendu à son tour de cheval, G rejoignit son boss bientôt suivit par Alaude. Ils échangèrent un rapide coup d'œil avec leur boss avant de reporter leur attention sur l'enfant. Alors que G ouvrait à son tour la bouche pour éclaircir le mystère qui l'intriguait tout autant que son ami, un nouveau gémissement monta, dans le dos de l'enfant cette fois.

Ni une ni deux le garçonnet leur tourna alors le dos pour rejoindre ses camarades qui commençaient lentement à émerger à leur tour. Profitant de la distraction de l'enfant, Alaude s'accroupit auprès de Knuckle pour prendre son pouls. Quand il se redressa, il eut juste un hochement de tête à leurs égards qui les rassura aussitôt.

- _L'anneau ?_ S'enquit instantanément G, partagé entre le soulagement de savoir le gardien vivant et sa crainte concernant la disparition de l'anneau.

Crainte que confirma d'ailleurs Alaude avec un simple hochement négatif de la tête pour toute réponse. Mais Giotto n'avait pas besoin de plus pour comprendre qu'on avait également dérobé l'anneau du soleil.

- _Partons, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici,_ conclut alors Giotto le regard perdu sur le ciel qui commençait à s'obscurcir.

- _Et les enfants_ ? Demanda G par pure forme.

_- On les emmène bien sûr._

_- Et pour les agresseurs_ ? S'enquit à son tour Alaude.

_- Nous verrons cela plus tard. Nous n'avons aucune idée de par où ils sont partis ni depuis combien de temps. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous disperser maintenant. Compris ?_ Insista Giotto en jetant un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son gardien des nuages.

_- Hn_, grogna-t-il pour toute réponse en détournant la tête avec dédain.

_- Nous ne savons pas quand aura lieu la prochaine attaque. Pour le moment, il est primordial que nous nous regroupions_, conclut Giotto avec un soupir. _Sans compter que nous devons apporter les premiers soins à Knuckle._

_- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire_, répondit Alaude dans un grognement à peine audible.

_- Comment ça ?_ S'étonna G en le fusillant du regard. _N'as-tu pas dit qu'il était en vie ?_

- _Il l'est_, répondit-il aussitôt en lui jetant un regard assassin, visiblement agacé de devoir se répéter. _Mais il n'est pas blessé._

_- Pas blessé ?_

Surpris, G se précipita auprès du gardien du soleil et le retourna pour l'examiner sous toutes les coutures. Et à sa grande surprise, il dût reconnaître que le maniaque de l'ordre avait raison. Il n'y avait rien. Même pas une égratignure.

Le regard perplexe qu'il leva sur son boss apporta la réponse à la question muette de ce dernier. Giotto fronça les sourcils et engloba d'un œil dubitatif les ruines de la chapelle, les enfants en pleine effusion dans les bras les uns des autres et enfin le corps inerte de Knuckle. Mais que diable s'était-il donc passé ici ?

* * *

><p>Nos trois fuyard couraient comme des lapins poursuivit par un renard, cherchant à mettre le plus de distance possible entre la première génération et eux. Si l'intuition de Primo était aussi redoutable que celle de son descendant qui les avait prévenus bien avant leur arrivée, rester dans les parages n'était vraiment pas une bonne idée.<p>

- Et maintenant? Demanda Tsuna entre deux respirations hachées, fatigué de toujours devoir courir.

- Le mieux serait de trouver Checker Face ou bien Talbot mais je ne sais pas où ils peuvent bien se trouver à cette époque-ci. Nous aurons sans doute plus de chance avec les Giglio Nero. Ce n'est sans doute qu'une famille récente mais elle devrait déjà avoir pas mal d'influence. La trouver ne sera sans doute pas bien difficile. Il suffira de se renseigner dans le village le plus proche.

- Les Giglio Nero? Pourquoi on... Ah! Uni!

- Exactement. IL l'a bien dit non? Uni est la descendante de l'une des représentants de son peuple. Or sa famille est depuis toujours à la tête des Giglio Nero. En trouvant cette dernière, nous trouverons la chamane Spilla et par la même sans doute, le moyen de rentrer.

- Ouah… tu as vraiment une bonne mémoire Gokudera, siffla Yamamoto d'un air impressionné.

-C'est toi qui est bien trop simpliste, répondit-il du tac au tac en lui jetant un regard dédaigneux.

Tsuna leur jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobé sans rien dire. Pourtant, il était du même avis que Yamamoto. La mémoire du bomboy était vraiment phénoménale. Il se demandait même où il avait bien pu entendre le nom de l'ancêtre de Uni puisqu'il ne se rappelait lui-même pas l'avoir entendu de la bouche de Checker Face.

-Mais pourquoi nous aiderait-elle? D'accord, en comptant sur la gentillesse et la bonté de ses descendants, il y a de grande chance qu'elle soit pareil. Mais quand même...Rien ne garantisse qu'elle nous vienne en aide. Ni qu'elle connaisse le moyen de rentrer d'ailleurs.

- N'oubliez pas que le but initial de son peuple est de préserver la Trinisette et l'ordre du monde. Or je doutes que notre présence ici le préserve. Je dirais même que c'est plutôt le contraire. Avec les VG dans le passé, l'équilibre est forcément rompu. Si vraiment elle veut protéger ce monde, elle a tout intérêt à nous aider. Et puis même si elle ne peut rien faire, elle saura sans doute où trouver l'autre. Par ailleurs nous ne pourrons sans doute pas partir dans l'immédiat, même si elle en connaissait le moyen. Il nous faudrait d'abord rehausser la balance en rendant les anneaux à leur propriétaire légitime.

Le dédain avec lequel il parla encore une fois de Checker face arracha une grimace au jeune boss. Le gris avait vraiment mal digéré le conflit qui les avait opposés dans la bataille des suppléants.

-Très bien. Alors comment procède-t-on ?

-Nous irons demander en ville.

-En… ville ? s'étonna Tsuna le souffle de plus en plus court.

Voyant à quel point son boss peinait à suivre, Gokudera ralentit la cadence jusqu'à l'arrêt complet. Soulagé de pouvoir enfin souffler un peu, Tsuna se courba en deux et mains sur les genoux tenta de contrôler sa respiration précipitée qui lui brûlait la gorge à chaque goulée d'air.

-Je sais, niveau discrétion on repassera. En plus de la barrière de la langue, il y a aussi le choc culturel et nos vêtements qui ne sont vraiment pas d'époque. L'acclimatation risque d'être difficile mais je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

-La langue ? Ah c'est vrai ! On est en Sicile ici, s'exclama soudain Tsuna qui réalisa alors qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun repère.

-Exactement. Je suis italien donc pour moi, la langue n'est pas un problème. Là où cela en sera un, ce sera de ne pas vous faire remarquer. Des étrangers à cette époque ce n'est pas tellement courant. Il va falloir être extrêmement prudent.

-Je vois mal comment on pourrait se faire discret en interrogeant les passants sur une famille mafieuse, ironisa Tsuna à deux doigts de la crise de nerf alors qu'il avait enfin réussi à récupérer un rythme cardiaque acceptable.

Voyant que son boss s'était enfin remis de ses émotions, Gokudera se remit en route, entraînant les autres dans son sillage sans courir cette fois bien que le rythme de leurs enjambées soit assez étendu.

-Il suffit de savoir où demander, reprit alors Gokudera avec un sourire relevant élégamment la commissure de ses lèvres.

En captant l'expression du gris, le brunet se sentit frémir d'appréhension. Leur séjour dans le passé risquait d'être mouvementé. Tout à ses appréhensions quant aux intentions du gris, Tsuna ne remarqua pas l'attitude de Yamamoto.

A quelque pas derrière les deux marcheurs de tête, le jeune homme suivait en silence. Si seulement ils s'étaient retournés à cet instant, sans doute auraient-ils compris. Sans doute auraient-ils pu anticiper la suite et réagir en conséquence. Mais ils ne le firent pas. Aussi ne remarquèrent-ils pas la lueur farouche et métallique dans le regard que le joueur de baseball posa sur eux. Pourquoi aurait-il en effet fait attention à lui pour une fois qu'il ne disait rien de stupide hein ?

* * *

><p>bon voila pour aujourd'hui. J'espère que ça vous a plus.<p>

Juste pour info, pour le nom de l'ancêtre d'uni, je me suis référé au tome 40 de Reborn dans le discours de Bermuda. Je sais par le biais de Keiyner que sur internet on peut la trouvé sous le nom de Sépira mais de mon coté j'ai préféré rester fidèle au manga donc voili voilou

Review?


	9. Chapitre 9

Voici donc le chapitre 9

Ce chapitre a était corrigé par Keiyner ( un grand merci pour son travail de dur alène lol)

Bonne lecture

* * *

><p>Comment diable avait-il bien pu se retrouver dans cette galère? Il devait certainement être maudit. Oui, il ne voyait que ça. Comment expliquer autrement le fait qu'il se retrouve toujours dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication : il était maudit. Combien de miroir avait-il bien pu casser dans une autre vie pour attirer autant de malchance ?<p>

Mais quelle mouche l'avait piqué aussi pour faire ainsi confiance au gris et le suivre sans se poser plus de questions ? Un pays différent ne voulait pas dire que TOUT était étranger! Depuis le temps, il devrait pourtant le savoir que son autoproclamé bras droit et lui n'avaient pas la même conception des choses! Encore moins quand il s'agissait de discrétion!

Tsuna resserra les pans du manteau autour de son corps en jetant des regards inquiets autour de lui. En croisant un regard bleu acier, il carra encore plus, si possible, les épaules pour garder son visage dissimulé sous sa capuche. Il craignait le pire. Sa ressemblance avec le Primo n'était plus à redire et il redoutait les conséquences que cela pouvait avoir. En prime, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise dans ce genre d'ambiance. Il n'était pas dame pour rien après tout. Malgré tous les entraînements de son tuteur spartiate, il n'avait pas encore réussi à complètement se départir de cet aspect de sa personnalité.

- Du calme, dixième du nom. Vous allez nous faire repérer. Tout ira bien vous verrez, tenta de le rassurer Gokudera en remarquant sa raideur.

Le cerveau de Tsuna surchargea. Aller bien ? A d'autre ! Se faire repérer ? C'était déjà fait depuis belle lurette! Exactement ? Oh pas longtemps… Juste depuis qu'ils avaient mis les pieds dans cette fichue ruelle ! Il n'avait donc pas remarqué que tous les regards étaient sur eux ?! S'il ne se contenait pas, Tsuna se serait bien roulé par terre de frustration.

- En réagissant comme vous le faites, vous attisez le feu. C'est comme si vous portiez un écriteau avec marqué dessus "nous ne sommes pas du coin, venez nous attaquer". Il vaut mieux les ignorer et alors ils nous laisseront en paix.

Il en avait de bonne lui ! Il aurait bien aimé l'y voir ! C'était hyper stressant de sentir tous ses regards rivés sur soi comme autant de flèches insidieuses !

En avisant le mouvement que fit un homme pour se redresser, Tsuna grinça des dents pour se contenir et ne pas laisser voir son affolement intérieur. Ça y était, ils avaient mis les pieds dans le plat jusqu'au point de non-retour.

À vitesse grand V, Gokudera et Yamamoto passèrent devant leur boss, utilisant leur corps comme bouclier. Voyant cela, le brunet voulut réagir mais la main que tendit Gokudera dans sa direction l'arrêta net. Quand il redressa la tête, il vit le regard déterminé que lui adressaient ses amis et aussitôt ravala toute supplique. Il était déjà trop tard pour dire quoi que ce soit. Il les avait impliqués dans ses histoires depuis belle lurette maintenant. Ses amis étaient forts. Et lui-même n'était plus en reste. Cette simple pensée suffit à lui redonner courage et il se redressa.

L'homme devait faire un bon mètre quatre-vingt bien tassé, avec de larges épaules et un corps tout en muscle. Il avait des cheveux blonds mi-longs attachés par une queue de cheval sur la nuque et ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse et un brin malsaine. Une longue balafre barrée sa joue droite remontant jusqu'à l'arcade et ses avant-bras dénudé était recouvert de nombreuse petites cicatrices, preuve, ou séquelle ?, des nombreux combats qu'il avait mené. Pour le reste, ses vêtements étaient assez semblables au leur. Un pantalon usé et déchiré en de multiple endroit, et une chemise au manche arraché ouvert sur un torse bronzé et couvert de presque autant de plaie que ses bras. Une vraie racaille des rues en somme.

_-Tiens, tiens, tiens. Des petites brebis égarées…_

Tsuna ne comprit pas un mot de ce qu'il venait de dire mais il n'en eut pas besoin. Le ton mi-figue mi-raisin et le raidissement dont fut l'objet le gris suffit à le faire frémir et à fragiliser ses convictions. Certes ils étaient forts. Mais l'étaient-ils assez contre une vingtaine de types baraqués et tout en muscle? Pas sûr. Sans compter qu'il ne pouvait pas utiliser leurs armes. Tsuna grimaça. Les ennuis commencés maintenant.

Jusqu'ici, les choses s'étaient déroulées plus ou moins conformément au plan. Trouver un village n'avait pas été bien difficile. Il leur avait suffi de suivre la même direction que celle dans lequel partait le chemin depuis la chapelle. Il avait pourtant bien du marcher deux bonnes heures, si ce n'est plus, avant d'arriver à destination !

Trouver un enfant pauvre pour leur procurer des vêtements n'avait pas été bien compliqué non plus. Gokudera avait bien dû se déchausser d'une de ses bagues mais il l'avait fait sans hésitation en précisant que " pour le dixième du nom je donnerais même ma vie". Bien sûr, Tsuna avait aussitôt tiqué mais Gokudera s'était contenté d'un reniflement dédaigneux en réaffirmant ses dires avec conviction.

Une dernière recommandation proscrivant l'utilisation des VG et les voilà parti pour la ville revêtus des vêtements d'époque. Selon son gardien de la tempête, l'utilisation de leur VG dans le passé pouvait avoir des répercutions plutôt... Indésirable, sur l'avenir. Sans connaître les conséquences possibles, mieux valait éviter dans faire usage. Du moins tant que cela n'était pas inévitable. Inutile de préciser que cette dernier remarque avait beaucoup stressé le brun qui avait plus retenu le fait que cela pouvait s'avérait être nécessaire que le fait qu'il avait une carte à jouer en cas de besoin. Pas qu'il en aurait fait usage du reste. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se battre, alors...

La fleur aux fusils, ils s'en étaient donc allés en ville. Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils y pénétrèrent. Bien qu'ils s'y attendissent, le dépaysement autant culturel que technologique était saisissant. Pas de yukata ou de kimono comme on aurait pu le voir au japon. Ici c'était mode à l'européenne. Chemises rentrées bien propres et nettes dans les pantalons et des chaussures hautes pour les hommes. Robes à froufrous, coiffures invraisemblables et maquillage tel le Pierrot, à outrance donc, pour les femmes. Enfin, ça c'était pour les riches. Les plus pauvres devaient se contenter de haillons qui avaient dû être autrefois à peu près présentables.

Bien sûr, le style vestimentaire n'était pas le seul dépaysement auquel il avait affaire. Les bâtiments étaient, presque, tous bas. Pas de building et les seuls quartiers où on pouvait trouver des rares bâtisses à deux étages étaient résidentiels, pour ne pas dire quartiers de riche, et bien loin des rues commerçantes.

La disparité entre les deux classes était vraiment flagrante. Hormis pour les vêtements et les logements, même le moyen de transport différait. A pied pour les pauvres, à cheval ou calèche pour les riches. Les orphelins comme celui qui leur avait déniché les vêtements, sans doute volé du reste!, couraient les rues en dérobant de la nourriture sur les étals mal surveillés.

Finalement, les choses s'étaient corsées pour eux quand ils étaient passés à l'étape suivante : la quête d'informations. Là, Gokudera les avait entraînés dans des chemins de traverse visiblement pas très fréquentables. En voyant ça, Tsuna comprit tout de suite où avait voulu en venir son gardien en disant qu'il suffisait de demander à la bonne personne. En effet qui mieux qu'un mafieux pouvait vous renseigner sur un mafieux ?

Enfin dans les faits toujours. Parce qu'en pratique c'était beaucoup moins évident. Pour preuve il suffisait de prendre leur situation actuelle plus que précaire : trois adolescents entourés d'une bande de bras lourds armés jusqu'aux dents aux intentions inavouables avec en prime un seul d'entre eux qui comprenait leur langage. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas gagné.

Tsuna eu beau tendre l'oreille, il ne réussit pas à comprendre grand-chose. Il repéra bien quelque mots tel mafia ou encore Giglio Nero mais noyés dans le reste, il lui était difficile de saisir le déroulement de la discussion. Mais quand il remarqua la tension grandissante, les regards assassins et les mains posées insidieusement sur les armes, Tsuna craignit le pire. Le moment fatidique ou l'utilisation de la flamme de dernière volonté était indispensable venait-il d'arriver?

C'est quand le ton entre Gokudera et son vis à vis monta que Tsuna réalisa quelque chose de fondamental : il n'aurait pas dû oublier qu'avec la mafia, rien ne se passait jamais comme prévu.

En voyant les hommes de l'ombre commencer à bouger, le corps de Gokudera réagit au quart de tour pour servir de bouclier à son boss. Il ne laisserait pas ces sales types poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur lui. Sentant le mouvement du jeune boss Vongola prêt à l'arrêter, le bomboy tendit le bras derrière lui pour parer à toute éventualité. Il était son bras droit. Son devoir était de le protéger et il ne dérogerait jamais sur ce point.

Semblant comprendre sa résolution, Tsuna renonça à les arrêter et un léger sourire à peine visible auréola les lèvres de Gokudera alors qu'il faisait face à leur opposant qui leur barrait maintenant la route. Il était heureux que Tsuna lui fasse assez confiance pour le laisser gérer la situation. Pas qu'il est tellement le choix du reste puisqu'il ne comprenait pas un traître mot d'italien. Sans doute Reborn-san allait-il régler ce problème à leur retour au présent.

_- Tiens, tiens, tiens, des petites brebis égarées..._

Au ton de l'homme blond, Gokudera se tendit. Il semblait sûr de lui et pétri d'orgueil. Les négociations s'annonçaient difficiles.

_- Que viennent donc faire de ces pauvres petites choses par ici ? Souhaitez-vous qu'on vous montre la sortie?_

Le ton était ironique. À peine eut-il finit sa tirade que des petit rires moqueur secouèrent ses camarades.

Sentant la colère monter en lui, Gokudera prit sur lui pour ne pas élever la voix. Inutile de provoquer une altercation. Dans leur situation actuelle, cela ne serait pas leur rendre service. Par ailleurs, le dixième du nom comptait sur lui pour gérer la situation sans heurts. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé Italien mais les mots lui vinrent naturellement.

_- Nous ne sommes pas perdu, répondit-il alors d'une voix posée. Nous cherchons les Giglio Nero. Peut-être pouvez-vous nous aidez?_

_- …Giglio Nero? Connais pas._

Le ton était sec. Le temps de réponse bien trop hésitant au début. Conclusion : ce type mentait. Apparemment, ils venaient de frapper à la bonne porte.

_- Nous voulons juste parler à son boss._

_- Connais pas j'vous dis!_ Hurla-t-il de plus en plus méfiant. _Barrez-vous!_

Gokudera grinça des dents. Certes il avait trouvé une personne capable de les renseigner mais celui-ci était un peu trop récalcitrant à son goût.

_- Écoutez, on va faire simple. Vous nous dîtes où trouver les Giglio Nero et après on s'en va_, s'exaspéra-t-il en triturant machinalement le bâton de dynamite qui traînait dans sa poche.

-_ T'es sourd ou quoi ? Puisque j'te dis qu'j'connais pas! Si vous dégagez pas sur le champ ça va mal finir… Pour vous bien sûr!_ Crut-il bon de préciser d'un ton mielleux avec un sourire carnassier.

Ses camarades ricanèrent une nouvelle fois en portant les mains à leur couteaux et pistolet. Ils étaient décidés à les faire déguerpir, quitte à les occire si besoin pour se débarrasser d'eux. Ils étaient de la mafia. Si ces trois gamins croyaient pouvoir mettre les pieds sur leur territoire sans en payer les conséquences, ils se fourraient les doigts dans l'œil. Et ils allaient le leur prouver sur le champ.

Gokudera comprit alors son erreur en les voyant sortir leur arme et s'avançait vers eux d'un air menaçant. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû s'énerver.

- Gokudera?

En entendant l'appel hésitant de Tsuna, le jeune gardien se tendit. Que pouvait-il bien faire pour désamorcer la situation?

Avec souplesse, Gokudera évita sans mal un coup de couteau plutôt bien placé. Remarquant du coin de l'œil que Yamamoto faisait de même, son attention se porta automatiquement sur son boss. Grâce à Reborn, sa capacité combative s'était largement accrue...mais cela surtout avec son VG et ses gants. Sans l'aide de ses derniers, Tsuna restait fidèle à lui-même. Un faible herbivore comme l'aurait si bien dit Hibari.

Sortant ses bâtons de dynamite, Gokudera craqua avec dextérité l'allumette pour les allumer. Il avait beau réagir au quart de tour, il en avait pas pour autant oublié de réfléchir. Il y a quatre cents ans, les briquets et les cigarettes n'étaient pas encore d'actualité. Se passer de nicotine lui coûtait mais vu que la dynamite ne convenait pas tellement à l'époque non plus, il était inutile d'en rajouter. Comme on dit, à Rome fait comme les romains.

- À TERRE!

Jetant les dynamites, Gokudera se jeta sur son boss pour le plaquer au sol. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour Yamamoto qui, il l'espérait, oublierait d'être idiot sur ce coup là.

Les petites bombes volèrent jusqu'au-dessus de leurs assaillants qui, ne connaissant pas encore cette « révolution » ne réagirent pas. La déflagration retentit de manière assourdissante dans la ruelle fermée et les dégâts autant matériels qu'humains furent considérables.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. Donc? Une petite idée sur la suite? hi hi hi<p>

prochain chapitre le week end prochain.


	10. Chapitre 10

Merci a Anastasia172 et Yuki-Jiji pour leur commentaire.

Anastasia172 heureuse de voir que l'idée est assez apprécié. J'avais un peu peur au début car le thème du voyage dans le passé a l'époque de Primo est assez récurrente. Cela me soulage de savoir que j'ai réussit a crée quelque chose d'un peu nouveau. J'espert que la suite te plaira autant que le début. bonne lecture.

Chapitre corrigé par Keiyner. Merci a elle ( même vous vous pouvez le lui dire. SI si. j'vous jure c'est, EMPLEMENT, mérité lol)

* * *

><p>- Ouah... Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort sur ce coup là... Siffla Gokudera en voyant le résultat.<p>

Tsuna lui jeta un regard las du genre "non, tu crois" que le gris choisit d'ignorer. Ce n'était pas un manque de respect ou autre. C'était juste qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

Les murs constituant la ruelle étaient dévastés. De vraies ruines. Immanquablement, les travaux coûteraient une fortune pour réparer les dégâts, boucher les trous béants et effacer les traces d'impacts qui en recouvraient la quasi-totalité de sa surface. Des éclats de pierre jonchés le sol que des traînées de sang ici ou là coloraient de rouge carmin. Certains de leurs assaillants étaient ensevelis sous de gros amas de décombres et quelques autres gémissaient en se tordant de douleur sur le sol.

Non loin d'eux, Yamamoto regardait lui aussi le carnage, partagé. A l'avertissement du gris, il avait instinctivement réagit, entraînant à terre avec lui les deux hommes qui faisaient mine de l'attaquer quelques secondes auparavant. Grand bien lui en fit. A peine eut-il le temps de couvrir sa tête de ses mains que le bruit de la déflagration retentit, réveillant sans aucun doute la ville entière.

Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Il était choqué à la vue de tous ses corps ensanglantés et de l'état des lieux mais par-dessus tout, il se sentait complètement démuni. Il n'avait servit strictement a rien. Si Gokudera et ses dynamites n'avaient pas été là... Malgré lui, il s'était senti un peu soulagé lorsque Gokudera avait interdit l'utilisation des VG. Pas qu'il soit jaloux. Il se sentait en fait plutôt démuni sans son arme et cela l'avait rassuré de savoir qu'il ne serait pas le seul dans ce cas.

Les rares rescapés de l'explosion, une demi douzaine sur les vingt, regardaient le massacre cherchant à comprendre ce qui avait bien pu se passer. Comment un modeste et ridicule petit bâton d'une vingtaine de centimètres pouvait-il faire autant de dégâts? Et qui diable étaient ses types pour posséder une telle puissance de feu ?

Ce fut finalement l'exclamation de l'un d'entre eux qui détourna leur attention du désastre. Quand les cinq autres tournèrent la tête pour voir ce qui l'avait surpris et leurs mâchoires tombèrent à leur tour. On ne le voyait pas souvent en ville mais cela ne voulait pas pour autant dire que les villageois ne savaient pas à quoi il ressemblait.

Remarquant le changement d'attitude de leurs assaillants, Gokudera suivit leur regard et réalisa sa nouvelle erreur. Ils avaient été tellement pris par les constatations de l'explosion qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que le souffle de cette dernière avait fait tomber la capuche de Tsuna, révélant par la même ses traits à leurs assaillants. Mais ils étaient déjà trop tard pour l'avertir, le mal était fait.

- _Vongola_, souffla le blond qui les avaient abordé d'un air hagard prononçant par la même le nom que tous avaient sur le bout des lèvres.

Tsuna réagit au quart de tour et remonta la capuche sur sa tête. Il le savait bien sûr, qu'il était déjà trop tard. Pourtant, rester maintenant à tête découverte n'était pas forcément la meilleure des solutions. Pour le moment, il le prenait pour Primo. Mieux valait qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il était bien trop jeune et qu'il n'avait pas les cheveux blonds. Par ailleurs, cela pouvait les servir.

- Gokudera.

Le gris sembla avoir eu le même cheminement de pensée puisqu'il reprit aussitôt la parole :

_Je vous l'ais dit, nous souhaitons juste parler au boss des Giglio Nero. Pas nous battre._

L'hésitation des survivants fut palpable. Ils avaient reconnu en Tsuna le boss des Vongola et ils possédaient apparemment des capacités combatives dépassant de loin les leurs. Mais heureusement pour eux, ils n'eurent pas a hésité longtemps qu'on décida pour eux.

_- Vous avez fait pas mal de dégât. Cela était-il bien nécessaire?_

Les trois adolescents tournèrent un visage surpris en direction du nouveau venu. Non. De LA nouvelle venue puisqu'il s'agissait d'une femme.

Brune, les cheveux au carré, elle avait de magnifiques yeux marrons empli de douceur. Habillé d'une longue cape qui la couvrait de la tête au pied laissant à peine apercevoir le bout de chaussure noir parfaitement lustré, elle ne devait pas faire plus d'un mètre soixante-cinq. Mais de tout, ce qui attira le plus l'attention des trois voyageur temporel se fut le tatouage en forme de fleur qu'elle avait sous l'œil gauche. Ils n'eurent plus aucun doute en l'apercevant. Ils étaient face à celle qu'ils cherchaient. Descendante d'une race éteinte, chamane et boss de Giglio Nero, la dénommé Spilla.

_- Boss,_ s'étonna le balafré.

_- Je m'excuse pour les pertes occasionnées mais je n'ai fait que nous défendre_, s'excusa alors poliment Gokudera, _a trois contre vingt je n'avais malheureusement pas d'autre choix que d'employer la force._

- _Boss, c'est le primo Vongola_! Reprit l'autre en pointant Tsuna du doigt.

Le visage inexpressif, Spilla suivit le doigt pour remonter jusqu'à l'adolescent qui n'en menait pas large.

_-Ce n'est pas Primo._

Le ton était doux, comme s'il exprimait l'évidence même. Gokudera échangea un coup d'œil surprit avec Tsuna. Lui-même ne comprenait pas ce qui était en train de se passer.

_- Mais..._

Lorsque l'homme tenta de protester, un regard de la chamane suffit à le faire taire. De toute évidence, On ne contredisait pas ses ordres. Elle avait beau être une femme et paraître faible, elle n'en était pas moins un parrain de la mafia.

_-Tous les trois vous allez venir avec moi. Je crois que nous avons à parler. Quand a vous... Pourriez-vous me nettoyez ça?_

Le ton était interrogatif mais ne souffrait aucune dérogation.

_-Oui, Boss,_ répondirent les six en même temps.

Quand Spilla tourna la tête vers eux, ils comprirent aussitôt le message et sans un mot, ils la rejoignirent. Il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre l'italien pour traduire son regard impératif.

_- Le bruit a dû alerter la police. Ne mettez pas trop de temps. Si besoin, vous pouvez faire appel aux autres._

_- Bien boss... Rentrez bien_, conclut-il finalement d'un ton hésitant en jetant des regards suspicieux au trois gamins.

Par politesse, Tsuna fit un bref signe de tête en direction des six rescapés de l'explosion qui se rembrunirent aussitôt. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait mais ils sentaient tout de même que c'était du lourd. Pour que le boss se déplace, cela ne devait pas être anodin.

Ils regardèrent les quatre silhouettes s'éloigner en silence. Même s'ils ne comprenaient pas vraiment ce qui venait de se passer, cela n'était plus de leurs ressort.

_-Allez, au boulot..._

* * *

><p>Pendant ce temps-là, dans un manoir isolé, assis à son bureau, Giotto regardait sans les voir les papiers qui recouvraient une bonne partie de son bureau. Son corps avait beau être présent, son esprit, lui, était ailleurs. Pour être exact, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiétait pour Asari qui luttait toujours contre la mort et Knuckle qui n'avait quant à lui pas encore repris conscience.<p>

Selon le médecin, l'état de Knuckle était loin d'être alarmant. Il y avait bien quelque trace montrant qu'il avait avalé un peu trop de fumée mais à part ça, rien d'alarmant. Étrangement, c'était comme s'il ne faisait que dormir. Pour Asari en revanche, c'était une autre histoire. Ils avaient fait tout ce qu'ils avaient pu mais le gardien de la pluie était encore loin d'être tiré d'affaire. Si seulement il pouvait faire usage des flammes du soleil pour l'aider à guérir plus vite… seulement voilà, d'une son gardien était toujours inconscient de deux, l'anneau avait était dérobé. Encore un mystère d'ailleurs. Qui pouvait bien s'intéresser aux anneaux ? Depuis qu'ils avaient trouvé Knuckle, son intuition avait finalement cessé de le torturer mais pour autant, le boss Vongola sentait que c'était encore bien loin d'être fini.

Quand ils avaient interrogé les trois gamin ceux-ci avait semblé réellement surpris. Giotto avait beau eut nier, les trois n'en avait pas démordu : il les avait sauvé des flammes. Mieux, il leur avait même servi de bouclier, les empêchant de se faire ensevelir sous les décombres. Deux possibilités s'offraient donc à eux. Un, les enfants mentait. Deux, il y avait quelqu'un qui se baladait en se faisant passer pour lui... et en sauvant des vies sur son passage.

Étrangement, aucune de ses deux solutions lui semblait recevable, pourtant l'une d'elle devait forcement être la bonne. Et il doutait beaucoup que les enfants réussissent à lui mentir sans qu'il ne le réalise. Mais sérieusement, soyons honnête, qui serait assez fou pour se faire passer pour lui et faire de bonnes actions ? Franchement quitte à se faire passer pour lui, n'aurait-il pas été plus normal de détruire son image plutôt que l'embellir ? A moins que… ce ne soit pas intentionnel. Serait-ce possible que quelqu'un lui ressemble assez pour qu'on puisse les confondre ?

_- Encore à te torturer l'esprit ?_

Au son de la voix mélodieuse de son ami, Giotto sursauta et leva un regard surpris en direction de la porte du bureau. Il ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ?

_- G. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit de frapper avant d'entrer ?_ Soupira-t-il, pas vraiment ravi d'être surpris en train de sécher le boulot alors que celui-ci ne manquait pas.

_- Je l'ai fait mais tu étais bien trop perdu dans tes pensées pour l'entendre,_ répondit G pince sans rire amusé par la mimique boudeuse de son boss.

_- Des nouvelles ?_ S'enquit Giotto sans relevé l'insubordination.

Il n'eut pas besoin de préciser pour que son bras droit comprenne qu'il faisait allusion à Asari et Knuckle. Perdant toutes traces d'amusement, il secoua la tête à la négative.

_- Aucun des deux n'a encore repris conscience. Par ailleurs, comme tu t'en seras douté, Alaude a mis le conseil externe sur le coup mais pour le moment toujours rien. Quoi qu'il se soit passé à la chapelle, nous ne le saurons que quand l'autre idiot du soleil se sera réveillé._

En effet, les enfants n'avaient pas vu grand-chose de ce qu'il était arrivé à Knuckle. Sentant le danger, celui-ci leur avait enjoint d'aller se cacher derrière l'autel, ce qu'ils s'étaient empressés de faire à peine avait-il jeté un regard aux trois hommes menaçants qui s'étaient dirigés vers eux en remontant l'allée à petits pas mesurés. Ils avaient bien entendu des éclats de voix et des bruits de lutte mais ils avaient été tellement apeurés qu'ils n'avaient pas osé sortir. Quand ils avaient réalisé que la chapelle était en feu, ils étaient déjà trop tard pour qu'ils puissent sortir par eux-même.

_- Et les enfants ?_

_- Elena s'en occupe,_ répondit G, attendri.

_- Je vois._

Même inquiet pour sa famille, le boss des Vongola n'en oublierait jamais l'essentiel. Les Vongola existaient après tout pour la veuve et l'orphelin. Son devoir était de protéger les autres.

_- Que devrais-je faire à ton avis _? reprit Giotto le ton las en se prenant la tête dans les mains, changeant de sujet pour passer à un plus épineux.

_- Je ne sais pas_, répondit honnêtement G touché par le désespoir de son ami. _Pour le moment, nous ne pouvons guère faire plus. La seule chose de sûr, c'est que ces types n'en resteront sûrement pas là. Tout ce qui nous reste à faire, c'est d'être sur nos gardes… et d'attendre._

A l'un comme à l'autre, cette solution ne convenait pas du tout. Botter en touche et se mettre en défense n'était vraiment pas dans leur manière de faire. Ils étaient plutôt du genre à passer à l'attaque avant que les choses ne se corsent.

Se sentant de plus en plus fatigué, Giotto passa la main sur sa nuque et massa doucement la zone douloureuse et tendu à l'extrême. Se levant lentement de son fauteuil luxueux mais guère confortable, il rejoignit la fenêtre. Posant un regard las sur le jardin qu'il savait toujours entretenu et verdoyant malgré la noirceur d'encre du soir, il laissa échapper un petit soupir. La longue journée touchait à sa fin mais amenait plus d'interrogations que de réponses.

Bien qu'il senti G le rejoindre, il ne bougea pas. Côte à côte, ils observèrent alors en silence les étoiles qui les surplombaient de toute leur magnificence. Tous deux en avaient la certitude, les jours à venir s'annonçaient tout aussi difficiles que celui qu'il venait d'endurer.

* * *

><p>Petite question : Est-ce que vous trouvez que mes perso font OOC? c'est un problème assez récurant que je voudrait évité. j'aimerais rester le plus fidèle possible au manga. Je précise bien <strong>Manga<strong> car ma fiction n'utilise que cette version. je le précise car cela signifie que la 10 génération n'a jamais passer les test de la 1er génération qui apparaisse dans l'animation.

Voila donc, petite review?


	11. Chapitre 11

voici donc le chapitre 11. on avance encore un peu dans l'histoire. he he

merci a keiyner pour son travail de correction et a Lecfan pour sa review. J'espère vivement que ce chapitre repondra a tes attente.

alors sans attendre : ACTION

* * *

><p><em>-Très bien. Maintenant… pourrais-je savoir qui vous êtes ?<em>

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un regard. Deux d'entre eux étaient perplexes, ne comprenant pas un traître mot de ce que venait de dire la jeune femme et le troisième ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Pour résumer, ils étaient dans la panade. Certes, ils avaient réussi à trouver les Giglio Nero comme convenu mais cela était loin d'avoir réglé le problème. Bien au contraire puisqu'un autre se posait. Comment expliquer les choses de manière à ce qu'ils ne paraissent pas tout droit sortis de l'asile le plus proche… Bien que les asiles n'existaient sans doute pas encore à l'époque.

-Gokudera ? s'enquit Tsuna en attendant du gris qu'il traduise pour eux.

-… Elle nous demande qui nous sommes, répondit Gokudera avec hésitation.

-Du japonais ? S'étonna Spilla en écarquillant les yeux. Vous êtes tous les trois japonais ?

Elle avait un accent prononcé mais il n'y avait pas de doute possible. Elle venait bel et bien de leur parler en japonais. Où avait-elle appris cette langue ?

-Non. Yamamoto et moi sommes effectivement japonais mais Gokudera est italien, répondit Tsuna nullement surpris par l'utilisation qu'elle venait de faire de sa langue natale.

-… Pour être tout à fait exact, je suis métis, précisa Gokudera après un court silence hésitant.

-Je vois… Alors, qu'est-ce que des japonais viennent faire en Sicile ?

-C'est…

Les trois adolescents échangèrent un nouveau coup d'œil hésitant. Quand la jeune femme les avait enjoints à la suivre dans la ruelle, ils n'avaient bien évidemment pas discuté. En plus d'avoir atteint leur but, rencontrer le boss des Giglio Nero, elle leur offrait une porte de sortie pour se sortir de ce mauvais pas. Finalement, elle les avait entraînés dans une sorte de calèche qui les avait conduis jusqu'à un immense manoir qui avait laissé Yamamoto et Tsuna pantois. De son coté, Gokudera s'était contenté de jeter un coup d'œil expert à son environnement. Ce n'était pas le premier manoir qu'il voyait après tout. Fallait pas non plus oublier qu'il avait grandi dans une bâtisse presque aussi grande que celle qui leur faisait face.

Construite sur trois étages, un escalier monumental d'une bonne vingtaine de marches permettait d'accéder au perron. Le manoir devait faire au moins vingt à trente mètres de haut, la majeure partie des murs était recouverte de fenêtres et des gardes parcouraient l'immense jardin entourant la demeure.

La surprise devant le manoir, déjà bien prononcée, fut cependant moindre par rapport au vaste intérieur. La taille des pièces, le mobilier, les tableaux, les bibelots… tout semblait complètement démesuré pour nos pauvre japonais qui se sentaient soudain complètement déphasé. Pour tout dire, ils auraient été bien incapable de retrouver leur chemin vers la sortie sans un guide. Et sans doute en était-il de même pour Gokudera bien que ce dernier n'en laissa rien paraître. Même s'il avait grandi dans un manoir, il n'avait aucune commune mesure avec celui-ci. Son père n'était après tout qu'un modeste sous-fifre des Vongola.

Et les voilà, un peu plus d'une heure après leur rencontre, assis bien confortablement sur les canapés de la bibliothèque en train de se demander comment expliquer les choses sans paraître déments. Tsuna grimaça. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Avant tout… j'aimerais savoir…

L'intervention de Gokudera sortit Tsuna de ses pensées et il regarda son ami avec autant de surprise que les deux autres. Constatant qu'il était le centre d'intérêt, le gris se rembrunit aussitôt et gigota sur le canapé, tout à coup hésitant.

-… Pourquoi avoir démenti sans même voir nos visage quand ce type à affirmer que nous étions des Vongola ?

-Ah ! ça ? Tout simplement parce que je l'ai vue.

-Vous l'avez… vue ? reprit Gokudera perplexe ne sachant comment interpréter cette réponse plutôt sibylline. Vous voulez dire… son visage ?

-Non. Par ailleurs, je sais très que vous êtes des Vongola.

-Mais vous avez dit… s'étonna Tsuna partagé entre perplexité et inquiétude.

-Pour être tout à fait exacte, Marco, c'est son nom, n'a pas dit que vous étiez des Vongola. Il a dit que l'un d'entre vous était le primo.

-C'est…

-Nous venons du futur, intervint soudain Gokudera coupant Tsuna dans ses imbrications.

-Gokudera-kun ?

-C'est bon dixième du nom. Elle le savait déjà.

-Hein ? Ânonna Tsuna complètement perdu

-Vous avez eu une vision n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour cela que vous étiez dans cette ruelle. Vous saviez pertinemment que nous y serions, conclut Gokudera en jetant un regard méfiant à la jeune femme qui se contenta d'un petit rire.

Ce garçon lui plaisait beaucoup. Il avait de l'esprit et ne se laissait pas facilement démonter.

-En effet. J'étais tranquillement en train de prendre mon bain lorsque j'ai soudain vue trois adorables bambins se faire attaquer par mes hommes dans une sombre ruelle. Je me suis dit que je devais leur venir en aide.

Gokudera se tendit aussitôt et la fusilla du regard. Elle chercher à l'énerver et il l'avait très bien compris. Cette constatation et l'attitude qu'il lui opposa ne fit cependant qu'amuser la boss des Giglio Nero.

-Alors si vous savez, vous comprendrez que nous avons besoin de votre aide, supplia Tsuna en se penchant en avant d'un air désespéré.

Spilla tourna la tête vers l'adolescent brun et l'observa vraiment pour la première fois. C'était fou ce qu'il pouvait lui ressembler. Hormis la taille et le visage poupin, évidemment puisque c'était encore qu'un ado, il n'y avait que la couleur des cheveux et des yeux qui changeaient. Par ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, les deux autre ressemblaient aussi à s'y méprendre aux gardiens du primo. N'était-ce que coïncidence ? Si tel était le cas, c'était vraiment incroyable.

-Moi je veux bien, mais je ne vois pas bien comment, répondit-elle finalement en revenant au sujet de conversation.

-Peut-être qu'avec l'aide de Checker face, on…

-Checker face ? S'étonna-t-elle en se redressant, sa voix perdant toute trace d'amusement. Vous connaissez Checker face ?

-Euh… c'est-à-dire que dans le futur on a déjà eu affaire à lui deux ou trois fois… répondit Tsuna surprit ne sachant comment interpréter la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Alors il va bien ?

-Hein ? Vous ne savez pas ?

-Cet idiot est vraiment têtu, soupira-t-elle avec un visage et un sourire attendri. Quand j'ai décidé de créer les Giglio Nero, il a coupé tous les ponts. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis plusieurs années maintenant.

Tsuna se repassa plusieurs fois les paroles de la jeune femme en tête pour être sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Quand il fut certain qu'il n'y avait pas de doute sur ses capacités auditives, il se tourna vers son bras droit avec un air désespéré.

-Gokudera-kun, comment on va faire ?

-Du calme, Dixième du nom. Cela ne change pas grand-chose. N'oubliez pas que nous avons toujours une porte de sortie. Quand nous aurons arrêté nos agresseurs, responsable de ce fiasco, nous devrions pouvoir retourner dans le futur.

-Vous voulez dire que vous n'êtes pas les seuls à avoir voyagé dans le temps ? s'étonna Spilla en écarquillant les yeux.

-Malheureusement non, répondit Gokudera en la regardant avec un sérieux qui la fit frémir. Nous ne savons pas combien ils sont ni où mais nous savons une chose. C'est qu'ils s'en prennent aux anneaux Vongola. Ils en ont déjà deux à leur disposition.

-Ils s'en prennent aux anneaux ? s'étonna la chamane en fronçant les sourcils. Mais dans quel but puisqu'ils ne peuvent pas les utiliser ?

-Si eux ne le peuvent pas, nous nous le pouvons. Du moins, si nous les avons entre nos mains, répondit Tsuna avec un froncement de sourcil.

Spilla n'en revenait pas. N'était-il pas un peu trop jeune pour avoir une expression aussi déterminée ? Porter un tel fardeau à leur âge…

-Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

-Les arrêter bien sûr ! répondit Gokudera en serrant les poings avec détermination. Ce ne sera sans doute pas facile vu que nous ne connaissons pas grand-chose d'eux mais nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire. En plus, plus le temps passe et plus ils montent en puissance. Sans compter qu'ils peuvent encore appeler du renfort.

-Dans ce cas, j'imagine que nous allons devoir commencer par en apprendre un peu plus sur eux, conclut Spilla en se caressant le menton d'un air pensif. Laissez-moi faire. En attendant, vous devriez vous reposer, vous me semblez bien fatigués.

-Vous allez nous aider alors ? s'enquit Tsuna d'un air soulagé.

-C'était mon intention dès le début… Et je me le dois d'autant plus que les anneaux sont ciblés. Mon peuple a toujours protégé la Trinisette et je le ferais également jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Par ailleurs, rien ne garantit que les anneaux Mare ne fasse pas également partie de leur sombre projet.

-C'est vrai, reconnut Gokudera pensif. Sans compter qu'ils s'en sont déjà pris aux Simon.

-Les Simon ? Alors c'était vrai ?

-Vrai ? De quoi ? Vous savez quelque chose ?

-Il y a une rumeur qui court en ville. J'en ai entendue parler en allant vous chercher. Quelque chose comme quoi le manoir des Simon se serait fait attaquer et que ce dernier serait tombé aux mains ennemies.

-Et les survivants ? s'enquit Tsuna en sautant sur ses pieds rongé par l'inquiétude.

-Malheureusement, je n'en sais pas plus ! Et comme je vous l'ais dit, il ne s'agit là que d'une rumeur. Je vais me renseigner si vous le voulez, conclut-elle en jetant un regard bienveillant vers Tsuna.

-Oui… s'il vous plaît, acquiesça-t-il avec reconnaissance tout en se laissant choir sans aucune grâce sur le canapé.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, à partir de maintenant, je vous demanderais d'être le plus discret possible. Vous êtes le portrait craché de la première génération. Qu'on vous prenne pour eux, comme vient de le faire Marco passe encore. Mais qu'on le répète à la première génération, pire...que ce soit la première génération qui vous trouve et vous êtes... Non, NOUS sommes dans de beaux draps.

-Nous le savons très bien. Le fait que votre homme de main voit le visage du dixième du nom n'était pas prévu au programme. Il s'agit d'une grosse erreur de ma part.

-Quoi qu'il en soit, je comprends bien que vivre caché ne sera pas facile mais c'est juste histoire de quelque jours le temps que je trouve une solution pour expliquer votre présence ici et votre ressemblance troublante avec les Vongola.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, soupira Tsuna avec reconnaissance.

-Comme si vous ne saviez pas ce que vous faisiez en vous adressant à moi, fit-elle avec une ironie marquée.

-Certes nous comptions sur vous, reconnut Gokudera, mais nous n'avions pas pour autant votre aide pour acquise.

-Je vois. Mais pourquoi moi? Est-ce parce que vous me saviez chamane? A moins que ce ne soit pour mes liens avec Checker Face puisque apparemment vous savez qui je suis?

-Un peu de ça. Mais aussi parce que nous savions pouvoir vous faire confiance. Nous avons besoin d'un allié à cette époque. Un allié capable de nous croire et nous aider sans remettre en doute nos dires.

-Hum. C'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas grand monde correspondant à ses critères.

-... il y a une autre raison pour laquelle j'ai pensé à vous, reprit Gokudera après un court silence sur un ton hésitant.

Cette déclaration surprit tout le monde et une nouvelle fois, tous les regards convergèrent dans sa direction.

-Comme je l'ai dit, ses types ont déjà dérobé au moins deux anneaux. L'un d'eux est celui de la pluie.

Son regard se porta alors sur Yamamoto. Surpris, celui-ci referma le poing sur son VG hors d'usage comme pour le protéger. Il ne lui serait jamais venu à l'idée que Gokudera évoque son "petit" problème de but en blanc, comme ça, sans même lui demander son avis.

-Les répercutions que cela a eu sur "l'anneau" de notre propre gardien de la pluie est assez gênant.

-Ah?

Spilla se redressa en tendant la main, demandant à voir. Comme Gokudera hochait la tête, Yamamoto se défit de mauvaise grâce de son collier en le passant par-dessus sa tête. Spilla regarda l'adolescent lui tendre son pendentif gelé en fronçant les sourcils.

-Un collier?

-Les anneaux ont été cassés à la suite d'une attaque que nous avons dû subir. Finalement, nous avons été obligés de les laisser aux soins de Talbot et voilà ce qui en est ressortit.

- Talbot ? Vous voulez parler du célèbre orfèvre ?

- Lui-même.

- Je vois.

La jeune femme examina le collier sous toutes les coutures. Il y eu même un moment où elle ferma les yeux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Rien. C'est comme si l'âme de l'anneau, enfin collier maintenant, était entrée en hibernation. Mais c'est curieux... Je n'ai pas ressenti une mais trois âmes distinctes...

- C'est Jiro et Kojiro!

- Qui?

- Quand Talbot à modifier les anneaux, nous les avons fusionné avec des armes de notre époque. Ses armes...

Gokudera matérialisa alors Uri pour lui faire la démonstration. A peine sorti, l'animal lui sauta au visage pour le griffer à profusion. Gokudera éloigna prestement l'animal enragée en pestant avant de conclure

-Ses armes donc, peuvent prendre la forme d'animaux ou bien d'armes matérielles telle une épée ou une arme à feu. Mais pour en revenir au sujet principal, avant qu'ils ne deviennent des anneaux, c'était bien des pierres à votre charge non? Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée de comment faire pour lui rendre son aspect d'origine?

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi vous vouliez parler a Cheker Face, soupira-t-elle en jetant un regard empreint de tristesse sur le collier de Yamamoto. Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire. Bien que nous ayons été de nombreuses années en possession des pierres, les pouvoirs de ces dernières dépasse l'entendement. Pour preuve le fait qu'elle se soit gelée est sans doute spécifique à votre branche des anneaux.

- Spécifique à... Vous voulez dire que cela ne concerne que les Vongola ? releva Tsuna complètement largué.

- Exactement. Vous connaissez le concept de la Trinisette?

- Vous faites référence aux axes du temps? Vertical pour les anneaux mare et horizontal pour les anneaux Vongola ?

- Tout à fait, acquiesça-t-elle avec une lueur d'appréciation dans les yeux.

Décidément, ce gamin était vraiment très intelligent. Mieux, il savait mettre son intellect à profit pour servir au mieux son boss. Le jeune Vongola s'était dégoté là une recrue vraiment prometteuse.

- Je pense que le gel sur le collier est expressément dû à cette particularité. Le pouvoir des anneaux mare est de traverser les espaces-temps parallèles. Si ceux-ci sont dérobés, les conséquences seraient de couper le lien entre les différents espaces-temps pour ce qui est de celui-ci seulement. Les autres espace-temps ne seraient, eux, pas affecté. Pour ceux Vongola dont le pouvoir se transmet au fil des générations, le résultat est différent. Quand les anneaux ont été dérobés à cette époque, cela a directement affecté ceux du futur et ceux quel que soit les espace-temps.

- Mais... Quand Uni, votre descendante et Arcobaleno a mis fin aux pouvoirs des anneaux Mare, cela a affecté à la fois les espaces temps horizontaux et verticaux.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé dans votre futur mais si elle est Arcobaleno alors j'imagine que c'est faisable. Le pouvoir des Arcobaleno est très spécial. Toutefois, la contrepartie d'un tel acte a dû être assez lourd...

- ... Elle y a laissé la vie, acquiesça Tsuna toujours autant troublé par cette histoire.

Même si dans leur présent Uni était toujours bel et bien vivante, il n'oublierait jamais le sacrifice qu'elle avait dû faire dans le futur pour vaincre Byakuran. Sans compter que la pauvre gardait en elle tous les souvenirs de cette triste épisode.

-Je vois… quoi qu'il en soit, je vais demander à l'un de mes hommes de vous guider jusqu'à vos chambres. Je vous demanderais également d'y rester jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Je ne veux pas d'émeutes dans mon propre domaine. Suis-je claire la dessus ?

-Nous comprenons, acquiesça Tsuna en hochant humblement la tête.

-Dans ce cas, je vais également demander au cuisinier de vous préparer quelque chose. Vous devez certainement avoir faim.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus, reconnu le brunet en remarquant alors qu'il était mort de faim.

Sans plus un mot, les trois adolescents rabattirent leur capuche sur leur visage et suivirent la jeune femme jusqu'à la porte de la bibliothèque. Ils venaient de passer avec brio la première étape, trouver un protecteur. La deuxième allait maintenant pouvoir se mettre en marche : retrouver leurs agresseurs et les arrêter pour tout remettre dans l'ordre.

* * *

><p>VOila. alors qu'en avait vous pensez? J'avait un peu peur que la capacité de Spilla a parler Japonais denote mais... vous en pensez quoi? sa passe? comme elle et Cheker face son assez "vieux" je suis partit du principe que les deux maitrisé toutes les langues...<p>

Review?


	12. Chapitre 12

Tout d'abord merci a Lecfan pour ses conseils ( je suis toujours preneuse!) et a Keiyner pour son travail de correction.

Ensuite, voici donc un nouveau chapitre quelque peu spécial. Celui-ci est pour tout ceux qui se poserait quelques questions sur les nouveaux ennemis des Vongola et qui se passionneraient à travers mon récit pour les déboires de notre pauvre Yamamoti que je malnene sans vergogne. Chaussez vos lunettes, prenez un profonde inspiration et... C'est partit!

* * *

><p>Son regard dériva sur le feu ronflant dans la cheminé. De belles flammes rouge orangés qui rongeaient avec avidité les bûches sèches qui l'alimentaient. Il n'en revenait toujours pas de l'aubaine qui s'était présentée à lui. Même ses chercheurs avaient été sidérés par la découverte qu'ils venaient de faire. Jamais ils n'auraient pensé que le voyage dans le temps pouvait s'effectuer dans les DEUX sens.<p>

Malgré les nombreuses anomalies auquel ils avaient dû se confronter, en six mois, ils avaient tenu enfin en leur main le pouvoir de voyager dans le passé. Le plus gros souci s'était révélé après le premier voyage. S'ils modifiaient quelque chose à un moment donné, il leur était alors impossible de remonter le temps à avant cette modification. Une fois qu'ils avaient changé le passé, ils ne pouvaient plus revenir dessus que la modification leur convienne ou non. Dans l'ensemble cela ne semblait pas poser de problèmes. A la condition, bien sûr, qu'ils ne commettent aucune bévue…

Un mouvement à la périphérie de sa vision lui fit redresser légèrement la tête et son sourire s'agrandit encore. Sourire qui lui fut rendu avec une certaine froideur qui le fit frémir. Cet homme n'était vraiment pas à prendre à la légère. Pas comme son fichu descendant pas capable d'en branler une. Il n'y avait pas à dire, sa famille avait vraiment dépéri depuis sa création. Contrairement aux Vongola.

A cette pensée, son poing se serra un peu plus sur son verre qui vola alors en éclat répandant son liquide ambré sur ses mains et ses jambes. D'un revers de main plein de dédain, il repoussa les bout de verre de ses vêtement et attrapa une petite serviette qui traînait négligemment sur la table pour essuyé l'alcool qui lui brûlait la main.

Ignorant le sang qui perlait sur sa main entaillée en de multiples endroits, il regarda avec indifférence du coin de l'œil le Primo, SON primo, rejoindre les double porte de la bibliothèque pour demander qu'on apporte de quoi le soigner. Pourquoi sa famille avait-elle autant changé ? Comment un homme aussi imposant avait-il pu laisser la place à ces limaces qui n'avaient fait que provoquer la chute de leur famille ? C'était à n'y rien comprendre.

Son regard se reporta de nouveau sur les flammes en même temps qu'un sourire malveillant reprenait place sur ses lèvres. Heureusement que lui était là. Il allait redresser la barre et rendre à sa famille son prestige. Et puis finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal que le gamin Vongola soit de la partie. Il allait ainsi pouvoir le voir dépérir à petit feu en même temps qu'il anéantirait ses maudits coquillages.

Lorsqu'il s'imagina son visage tordu d'impuissance et de douleur, un léger rire frôlant l'hystérie franchi ses lèvres attirant sur lui le regard du tout premier boss qu'ait connu sa famille mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il pouvait bien paraître dérangé du moment que lui y trouvait son plaisir. Il allait les faire souffrir, les faire lui demander grâce. Oh oui, décidément, il allait bien s'amuser. La partie ne faisait que commencer et elle s'annonçait des plus divertissantes.

* * *

><p>Allongé sur son lit, Yamamoto repensait aux derniers événements. D'abord la disparition des Simon puis le gel de son VG. Vint ensuite leur voyage dans le temps, les attaques sur les premiers gardiens et le vol des anneaux. Autant de choses qui constituaient une grande menace pour les Vongola et donc, pour Tsuna.<p>

Sa dernière rétrospective fut pour les Giglio Nero. Après leur entretien, la chamane les avait laissés aux mains d'un majordome à l'air taciturne. Ce dernier les avait guidés jusque devant leur chambre respective. Sans un mot, il était alors reparti comme si les trois adolescents encapuchonnés n'existaient pas.

Un regard entre eux et ils s'étaient tous regroupés dans la chambre du milieu qui deviendrait plus tard celle de Tsuna. Là, à l'abri des regards, le jeune boss Vongola avait lâché un profond soupir de relâchement en repoussant sa capuche. Ce qu'il pouvait être tendu.

- Et maintenant? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à Gokudera.

- Maintenant, il faut attendre. Comme elle l'a dit, on ressemble bien trop à la première génération pour pouvoir se balader en ville comme si de rien était. Mais ça, on le savait déjà non ? Ce n'est pas notre époque, laissons-la gérer les recherches, elle sera bien plus efficace que nous dans ce domaine.

- Oui sans doute, reconnut Tsuna avec un hochement de tête consentant. Sinon, Gokudera-kun, il va vraiment falloir arrêter de m'appeler dixième du nom et de me vouvoyer.

- Enfin, vous n'y pensez pas! Se récria-t-il avec horreur.

- Oh que si. Et depuis un moment déjà, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard empli de fermeté. En plus ce n'est pas la première fois que je te le dit, mais je n'aime vraiment pas quand tu m'appelles comme ça.

- Mais le dixième du nom est le dixième du nom. Je ne peux...

- Quand on veut on peut, le coupa Tsuna d'un ton tranchant. En plus nécessité fait loi. Tu n'as pas vu la réaction Spilla quand tu m'as appelé comme ça devant elle?

- Si. Si bien sûr mais les personnes parlant japonais en Sicile, et encore plus à cette époque, sont vraiment très rares.

- Tu le parle bien toi non ? S'exaspéra alors Tsuna.

- Oui mais c'est avant tout parce que ma mère a des origines japonaises.

En entendant sa réponse Tsuna douta un instant. Pourtant, maintenant qu'il connaissait le passé de Gokudera il devait faire attention à ne pas se montrer trop laxiste. Ce dernier lui en aurait sûrement tenu rigueur. Aussi renchérit-il en se redressant avec une nouvelle volonté à toute épreuve.

- Peut-être bien mais le gardien de la pluie de primo est bien Japonais, non? Je doute que nous puissions rester à cette époque sans nous faire remarquer par la première génération. Quand cela arrivera, que se passera-t-il si tu m'appelles comme cela devant eux?

Cette fois ci, Gokudera n'avait rien à rétorquer. Son boss avait raison et il le savait. Pour autant, il ne pouvait pas tutoyer le brunet. Et encore moins l'appeler par son prénom. Pour lui, c'était un manque flagrant de respect dû a son boss.

- Très bien, concéda Tsuna en voyant les marques de son conflit intérieur déformer les trait de son autoproclamé bras droit. Passe pour le tutoiement mais au moins fait un effort pour l'appellation. Tu conviendras quand même que tu ne pourras pas m'appeler dixième du nom devant le primo non? Avec notre ressemblance, autant grimper sur les toits pour crier à tue-tête que je suis son descendant direct.

- ... Très bien, soupira un Gokudera vaincu. Je ferais attention.

- Merci, répondit Tsuna avec un immense sourire de soulagement.

Debout près de la porte, Yamamoto avait regardé l'échange entre ses deux amis sans rien dire. Toutefois, quand un sourire de connivence ourla leurs lèvres, son cœur se serra et sans raison, il se sentit soudain mis de côté. Comme s'il n'avait plus vraiment sa place dans le groupe.

Un coup léger frappé à la porte l'avait finalement détourné de ses sombres pensées. Ne parlant pas un mot d'italien, Tsuna et lui s'étaient effacés pour laisser la place au gris. Visage dissimulée sous son capuchon, ce dernier avait récupéré la nourriture que leur avait fait parvenir la boss des Giglio Nero avant de refermer prestement la porte avec tout juste quelques mots pour remercier l'homme. Finalement, ils avaient mangé sans un mot avant de se séparer, chacun rejoignant sa chambre en silence.

Repenser à tout ça chamboula Yamamoto qui sera fortement le poing avant de l'abattre avec impuissance sur le matelas de son lit qui se contenta d'émettre un léger grincement de protestation face au traitement violent de son usager. Exclu. Oui, c'était le bon mot pour définir ce qu'il ressentait désormais. Il n'avait plus aucun moyen de se battre maintenant que son VG était endormi. Il ne servait donc strictement à rien dans une époque et un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Le cœur déchiré, Yamamoto amena son pendentif de glace devant ses yeux. Combien de temps cela allait-il duré ? Combien de temps devrait-il faire face à cette impuissance assommante ? Jiro et Kojiro allaient-il tenir le coup ? La chamane avait dit qu'ils étaient endormis. Qu'ils se trouvaient, comme l'âme de son VG, dans une sorte d'état similaire à celui de l'hibernation chez les animaux. Mais combien de temps tiendrait-il dans ce sommeil artificiel ? Cela serait-il sans conséquence ?

Un grognement d'impuissance franchit ses lèvres en même temps que son poing s'abattait une nouvelle fois sur le matelas qui n'avait, là encore, rien demandé. Pourquoi avait-il suivi Tsuna dans ce maudit portail? Certainement pas pour le regarder se battre sans pouvoir rien faire.

D'un bon, Yamamoto se redressa sur son séant, le regard aussi dur que la pierre. Il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement comme ça sans rien faire. Il était temps qu'il réagisse. Depuis que Tsuna l'avait sauvé sur le toit du collège, il s'était juré de protéger son ami. Et ce n'était pas dans son état actuel que cela allait pouvoir se faire. Une seule solution s'imposait alors. Il lui fallait une arme. N'importe quoi qui lui permettrait de survivre et de protéger son ami.

Le lendemain matin, quand Tsuna et Gokudera se présentèrent à la chambre de Yamamoto, cette dernière était vide.

* * *

><p>Alors? Rassuré sur le sort de Yamamoto? Oui? Non?<p>

Etrangement, c'est assez marrant de le malmener autant. Le pauvre avec moi a la plume, il n'est pas sortit de l'auberge. Les ennuis ne font que commencer... NIark niark niark

Review?


	13. Chapitre 13

voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Un grand merci a Lecfan qui me laisse tjr un petit commentaire et aussi a Keiyner pour son, laborieux, travail de correction lol

* * *

><p>La première chose que remarqua Tsuna en passant la porte, ce fut le lit. Celui-ci n'avait pas été défait, preuve que personne n'avait dormi dedans. A moins que Yamamoto n'ait pris le temps de le perfectionner, ce dont il doutait beaucoup. La seconde, ce fut la chambre vide. Déserte. Pas âme qui vive là-dedans.<p>

Les sourcils de l'adolescent se froncèrent et son regard mi-surpris, mi-circonspect passa sur son gardien de la tempête. Il ne se serait pas trompé de chambre ?

Visiblement, Gokudera était aussi surpris que lui puisqu'il passa la tête dans le couloir pour vérifier qu'ils n'étaient pas allés frapper une porte après celle de leur ami. Mais non. Ils étaient bien dans la bonne chambre.

- Il serait déjà descendu sans nous attendre? s'étonna Tsuna, dubitatif.

- Impossible. La chamane nous a bien dit de rester discret. Il ne serait pas allé se pavaner sous les yeux des serviteurs.

Tsuna grimaça, convenant de mauvaise grâce qu'il n'avait pas tort. Ce n'était pas le genre de son gardien de la pluie. Ils les auraient sans doute attendus avant de faire quoi que ce soit. Mais alors où était passé Yamamoto?

Entendant des pas remonter lentement le couloir, Gokudera poussa son boss dans la pièce déserte avant d'y entrer lui-même et de refermer prestement la porte. Le bruit des pas assourdi indiqua qu'on passait devant la chambre et tous deux se tendirent. Leurs épaules ne se relâchèrent que lorsque tout risque fut écarté et leur attention revint au problème du jour. La disparition soudaine de Yamamoto.

- Peut-être s'est-il trompé de chambre hier soir? proposa Tsuna, bien que doutant lui-même de cette possibilité.

- Non, impossible. Je l'ai vu pénétrer dans celle-ci, répondit l'air de rien Gokudera en s'approchant du lit pour l'inspecter.

Sans tenir compte de la grimace de Tsuna qui s'était vu rembarrer sans cérémonie, il se pencha sur le lit. Il y avait bel et bien des traces laissant supposer qu'on s'était allongé dessus.

-Euh... Gokudera-kun ?

Ignorant l'appel de l'adolescent surpris par son manège, le gris poursuivit son inspection. D'un geste vif, il repoussa la couverture avant de la remettre en place. Les draps étaient propres et nette, sans aucune pliure. Bien trop impeccable en somme pour que l'idiot du baseball ait dormi dedans.

- Gokudera? répéta Tsuna avec plus de fermeté cette fois.

- Yamamoto ne s'est pas plus trompé de chambre que nous. Il est tout simplement parti avant nous. Quand et où, voilà ce que j'ignore. Il n'a pas dormi dans ce lit et les couvertures sont froides. Je pense que cela fait déjà un petit moment qu'il a quitté la pièce, conclut-il les sourcils froncés sous la concentration en analysant une nouvelle fois du regard la pièce pour être sûr que rien ne lui ait échappé.

- Attend ! Tu veux dire qu'il serait parti depuis qu'on s'est quitté hier soir? s'horrifia Tsuna, inquiet pour son ami en songeant que celui-ci n'avait aucun moyen de se défendre.

- Non. Il est bien venu ici, répondit Gokudera en reportant son regard sur son boss avant de conclure étouffant dans l'œuf le soulagement de ce dernier. Mais il n'est pas resté longtemps.

Tsuna fronça les sourcils en englobant à son tour la chambre du regard comme si celle-ci pouvait leur dire ce qui s'était passé. Il était maintenant très inquiet. Il ne savait pas si Yamamoto était parti de lui-même ou si on l'y avait forcé mais il était sûr d'une chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester là, les bras croisés.

-Nous devons le retrouver.

-Mais nous ne savons pas où chercher. Et puis ce n'est pas dit qu'on nous laisse faire des recherches, remarqua Gokudera en enfonçant le clou.

-Et que proposes-tu ? Que nous restions là, à rien faire ?

-Non. Bien sûr que non. Nous devons d'abord demander à la chamane de nous aider. Je ne pense pas qu'avec les moyens à sa disposition, il ait pu aller très loin.

-… C'est de ma faute, se fustigea Tsuna en passant une main tremblante dans sa tignasse indomptable. J'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt que quelque chose n'allait pas.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul en tort, Dixième du nom. Moi-même je n'ai rien remarqué. Sans doute ce qui est arrivé à son VG l'a plus marqué que ce que je pensais. A être toujours aussi niais, on finit par oublier qu'il ne l'est pas tant que ça, conclut Gokudera en adressant un faible sourire à son boss.

Tsuna regarda avec surprise l'expression de culpabilité sur le visage de Gokudera. Comme ils se disputaient tout le temps, il en oubliait parfois qu'ils étaient quand même de bons amis. Bien que Gokudera l'aurait sans aucun doute nié avec véhémence, Tsuna était sûr qu'il appréciait beaucoup Yamamoto. Sinon il ne se prendrait pas autant la tête avec lui. Et le visage que son bras droit lui montrait en cet instant ne faisait que le confirmer dans ses allégations.

-Allons voir Spilla pour lui demander son aide.

Tsuna hocha la tête en accord avec le gris. En songeant à Yamamoto seul et se torturant l'esprit sur il ne savait trop quoi, il retrouva aussitôt toute la mesure de ses moyens. Yamamoto était à la fois son gardien et un précieux ami. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul et à la dérive dans sa tourmente.

-Nous devons le retrouver et vite.

Sans attendre, Tsuna quitta alors la chambre pour remonter le couloir dans l'espoir de trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait les guider jusqu'à leur boss. Il avait maintenant oublié toute ses peurs de griller sa couverture. Il ne pensait plus qu'à retrouver son ami.

Resté légèrement en arrière, Gokudera s'arrêta sur le seuil de la chambre. Avec une lenteur anormale, il se retourna finalement pour jeter un dernier coup d'œil à la pièce froide. Qu'avait-il donc bien pu lui passer par la tête ? Avait-il été troublé par la perte de son VG à ce point ? Pourquoi n'avait-il donc rien remarqué ?

-_Je t'en prie… sois sain et sauf_, chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en refermant doucement la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

* * *

><p>- <em>Giotto !<em>

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit à la volée, faisant sursauter le boss des Vongola occupé à parapher sa paperasse devenue plutôt envahissante.

- _G,_ soupira-t-il sa voix laissant transparaître une profonde lassitude. _Combien de fois t'ai-je déjà demandé de..._

_- Plus important, Gio! Tu as entendu?_ le coupa G d'un ton péremptoire en le rejoignant à son bureau avec de grande enjambées.

- _Quoi donc_? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils, désarçonné.

_- Il y a eu une explosion en ville hier._

_- Et ?_

_- Quand la police est arrivée sur les lieux, elle n'a rien trouvé d'autre que des trous béants dans les murs et des morceaux de ces dernier éparpillés partout._

_- Et ?_ répéta de nouveau Giotto essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. _Des morts ?_ _Des blessés ?_

_- Rien sur place mais des traces prouvent qu'il y a sûrement plusieurs blessés... Si certains n'en sont pas morts._

_- Et alors? Sans doute un de ses éternels règlements de compte entre membres de familles rivales, non ?_

_- L'un des témoins affirme avoir vu trois silhouettes quitter les lieux à la suite de la boss des Giglio Nero._

_-Tu veux dire... La chamane ? Je croyais qu'elle ne quittait quasiment jamais son manoir? s'étonna Giotto assez sceptique. Comment ce gars aurait-il pu la reconnaître ?_

_- C'est qu'il ne l'a pas vraiment reconnue à proprement parler,_ répondit G avec une légère grimace. _Il a reconnu les armoiries et le cocher l'a appelée Boss._

_- Rien ne garantit qu'il s'agissait vraiment là de la chamane. Peut-être était-ce un de ses commandants?_

_- Giotto..._soupira G au bord de l'agacement. _Pourrais-tu, S-IL TE PLAÎT, y mettre un peu du tien ? Si tel était le cas, il ne l'aurait pas appelée boss mais commandant... Ou capitaine, à la rigueur._

_- Oui, peut-être bien,_ concéda-t-il de mauvaise grâce. _Mais moi, je ne vois toujours pas l'intérêt de savoir ça. C'est en effet surprenant que la chamane daigne enfin sortir de son domaine mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi tu es rentré, tel la tempête, dans mon bureau sans même frapper. Dis-moi plutôt où en sont nos deux malades maintenant que tu es là._

_- Knuckle a repris conscience,_ répondit évasivement son bras droit en balayant l'air de la main. _Mais plutôt concernant les trois..._

_- Quoi !?_

Giotto se leva d'un bond en claquant des mains sur le bureau.

_- Knuckle a repris conscience? Et tu ne pouvais pas me le dire plus tôt !_

_- Si t'essayais un peu d'écouter ce qu'on te dit aussi !_

_- C'est de ma faute maintenant ?_ s'agaça-t-il sentant ses nerfs mis à rude épreuve lâcher doucement mais sûrement.

_- Bien sûr puisque j'essayais de te dire qu'il m'avait raconté tout ce dont il se souvenait!_

_- Alors pourquoi avoir commencé par cette histoire abracadabrante sur les Giglio Nero?_ s'emporta-t-il en le fusillant du regard.

_- Parce que c'est lié pardi ! Je reviens justement de l'infirmerie ou Knuckle m'a dit avoir aperçu trois adolescents à l'orée des bois avant de perdre connaissance. J'ai aussitôt fait le rapprochement avec l'incident que m'ont rapporté nos hommes un peu plus tôt. Tout me porte à croire que les trois adolescents aperçus par Knuckle sont les mêmes que ceux qui sont à présent avec les Giglio Nero. Ils ne sont apparemment pas à l'origine de l'attaque sur les gardiens mais ils savent peut être quelque chose. En plus, c'est certainement eux qui ont sorti les gamins des flammes et soigné Knuckle._

_- Mais dis-moi… pourquoi penses-tu que ceux de la chapelle et ceux qui semblent être à_ _présent avec les Giglio Nero sont les mêmes_ ? s'étonna Giotto en retrouvant un semblant de calme.

_- N'est-ce pas étrange que leur boss se déplace d'elle-même? Et puis des étrangers qui apparaissent en ville quelques heures à peine après l'attaque de la chapelle? Tu reconnaîtras quand même que c'est assez suspect!_

_- Il ne faut pas non plus des heures pour rejoindre la ville depuis la clairière !_ répondit aussitôt Giotto avec mauvaise foi, balayant l'argument d'un geste de la main tout en se rasseyant avec souplesse.

_- A cheval. Or Knuckle m'a dit n'en avoir vu aucun._

Giotto se redressa sur son siège, enregistrant cette nouvelle information. Pour autant, il ne lâcha pas l'affaire.

_- Peut-être étaient-ils simplement attachés un peu plus loin?_

_- Alaude a été vérifié à l'endroit décrit par l'autre idiot_, répondit G sans se démonter en lui opposant tout de même un regard agacé. _Il y avait effectivement des traces de pas. Des pas de course pour être précis. Il a bien sûr remonté la piste jusqu'à une petite clairière un peu plus loin mais à partir de là, il a fait choux blanc. C'est comme s'ils étaient apparus comme par magie au milieu de la clairière._

_- C'est impossible !_ répondit Giotto balayant la conjecture d'un nouveau geste de la main.

- _Je ne fais que citer Alaude._

A ces mots, le boss Vongola hésita. Ces mots incongrus venaient de son gardien des nuages ? Vraiment ? Si tel était le cas...

- _Y avait-il autre chose dans la clairière_ ? s'enquit-il d'un ton hésitant, mesurant enfin avec agacement la plaine mesure des informations qu'il venait de recevoir.

- _En effet,_ répondit G avec un sourire espiègle.

Décidément son boss comprenait vite quand il le voulait. Ils avaient beau avoir été des gamins des rue incultes comme le disaient certains, ils n'en étaient pas moins plus réfléchis et logique que certains.

_- Il y avait de nombreuses traces de piétinement dans cette clairière et notamment les traces laissées par trois corps qui seraient restés allongés là un petit moment. L'herbe était complètement couchée et, étrangement, légèrement brûlée aussi._

_- Brûlée ? Tu veux dire... Des flammes de dernière volonté ?_ releva Giotto en écarquillant les yeux.

- _C'est ce que nous suspectons en effet. Cela expliquerait comment ils auraient réussi a sauvé les gamins et soigner Knuckle. Et si on part du principe qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir utiliser les flammes..._

_- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Si d'autre que nous peuvent utiliser les flammes de dernière volonté, cela pourrait expliquer l'état de Knuckle et d'Asari... Mais dis-moi, Knuckle ne t'a-t-il rien dit d'autre? Sur ses agresseurs, j'entends._

_- Il est actuellement avec un des hommes d'Alaude pour les lui décrire. Mais en ce qui concerne l'attaque en elle-même, il n'est pas vraiment en mesure de nous aider. Il se souvient juste d'avoir été ébloui par une intense lueur avant de ressentir une douleur fulgurante dans tout son corps. Ayant été guéri avant notre arrivée nous ne connaissons pas l'étendue des dégâts qu'il a pu subir mais à l'entendre... C'était loin d'être une partie de plaisir_, conclut G en se rembrunissant alors qu'il revoyait la tête de Knuckle lorsqu'il lui avait raconté tout ça.

Giotto regarda un moment son bras droit avant de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte.

_- Giotto ? Où tu vas ?_

_- En ville. Je veux voir par moi-même ce qu'il en est, répondit-il d'un air assuré sans se retourner._

_- En ville ? A.. Attend! Giotto! Mais… attend moi, quoi_! cria-t-il avec agacement en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

* * *

><p>Et voilà. encore un chapitre qui se termine sur une bonne note d'anticipation... J'imagine que vous devez tous savoir se qui nous attend au prochain chapitre je me trompe? niark niark niark...<p>

Review?


	14. Chapitre 14

Bon, aujourd'hui journée assez chargée et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le temps plus tard donc...

Je vais commencer par une petite explication. Pour ce qui ne sont pas intéressé ( dommage pour eux lol) le chapitre et juste un peu plus bas.

Très bien alors ( tousse pour se mettre en condition ), **Ce qui suit est relatif au chapitre 13** et est une réponse à la review de MissWYZ. Non, je ne suis pas rancunière et non je ne lui en veux pas. Lol. Au contraire, sa question soulève un point essentiel et du coup je me demande si elle ne serait pas la seule à se poser cette question ? Qu'est-ce que Giotto ne comprend pas ? Ne paraît-il pas un peu neuneu ?

Il aurait pu … mais non. Soyons clairs, il ne l'est pas. Alors pourquoi parait-il… non pourquoi l'ai-je rendu lent et complètement idiot ? (En impression toujours) Ok, Mettez-vous un peu à sa place :

1- Le manoir Simon a été attaqué et son ami (rappelons qu'il est quand même celui qui lui a donné l'idée de fonder les Vongola) est toujours porté disparu !

2- Asari est dans un sale état et dans le coma, avec une forte probabilité de non rémission

3- L'attaque sur Knuckle et sa guérison miracle. Questions : Qui ? Comment ? Pourquoi ?

4- On s'en prend à ses gardiens pour les anneaux

5- Son ennemi et suffisamment fort pour vaincre deux de ses meilleurs gardiens.

6- Son hyper intuition si active ses dernier jours est bizarrement en sommeil. Cela n'annonce sans doute rien de bon.

Ok. Vous voyez un peu le contexte ?

Maintenant rajoutez un G monté a bloc qui vous défonce la porte du bureau alors que vous peinez sur une put… cette maudite paperasse qui n'en finit pas. Pourquoi signer cet amas de papier alors que la vie de vos hommes est peut-être en jeu ?

Ok, vous imaginez ?

Très bien. Maintenant rajoutez qu'il vous sort une histoire abracadabrante à propos d'adolescents, de Giglio Nero, de carrosse, de logo et patati patata… Mais d'où il sort lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient l'emmerd… L'ennuyer alors qu'il n'a déjà pas du tout envie d'être là, mais à l'infirmerie auprès de ses amis ?

Alors quand finalement il comprend que G ne vient pas juste l'emmer… l'embêter pour le plaisir de l'embêter, il arrive à suivre et comprend un peu mieux ou il veut en venir. Après, pourquoi aller en ville au-devant des dangers ? D'un, ce n'est pas n'importe qui. Il est le Primo Vongola. Il sait très bien se défendre et il est hors de question qu'il envoie des hommes à lui sans savoir ce qui pourrait bien leur arriver. De deux, cela pourrait lui fournir les réponses aux questions relative au petit 3 : qui a soigné Knuckle, comment et surtout pourquoi ?

Voilà. Vous comprenez un peu mieux ma logique maintenant ?

alors ensuite réponse a Anastasia172. merci pour la review. Ca fait toujours plaisirs de voir son travail apprécié. mais dsl, pour la partie de cache cache entre Giotto/G et Gokudera/Tsuna ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite. Je te laisse plutôt découvrir ce qu'il va arrivé a notre pauvre Yamamoto et le résultat de la petite viré en ville de Giotto et G

pour conclure un petit merci spécial a Lecfan qui me laisse toujours une petite review et a ma beta qui a du travail avec moi ( sans compté que je n'arrête pas de la nargué! la pauvre je suis un brin, mais alors juste un brin hein, sadique!)

Hum hum revenon a nos mouton. Vous n'étes pas la j'imagine pour écouté mes élucubrations donc, en avant march... euh... Lecture !

* * *

><p>Assis sur le bord de la fontaine, Yamamoto regardait les passants en se demandant quoi faire maintenant. Quitter le manoir des Giglio Nero n'avait pas été une si bonne idée que ça. Il était parti dans l'idée de se trouver une arme mais outre le dépaysement autant linguistique que de mode de vie, il y avait également le problème de la monnaie et de sa ressemblance avec Asari. Même avec sa capuche abaissée au maximum sur son visage, il avait déjà été confondu deux fois avec le premier gardien de la pluie. Résultat, il n'était arrivé strictement à rien. Pire même, il avait failli se faire prendre.<p>

La première fois, c'était lorsqu'il avait bousculé par mégarde un homme. Celui-ci avait alors entraperçu ses traits. Yamamoto avait alors redouté le pire. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise pourtant quand l'homme au lieu de chercher querelle ou de mettre genou à terre se mit à verser des paroles dans un italien guilleret et enjoué. Tout porter à croire qu'il connaissait bien Asari. Mais bien évidement, Yamamoto ne comprenait pas un mot de ce qu'il disait. Et même s'il avait eu des bases, il n'y aurait sans doute rien compris puisque de toute manière il parlait tellement vite qu'il donnait l'impression d'être face à un moulin a parole. Bien évidemment Yamamoto s'était bien vite éclipsé en profitant qu'un deuxième homme hèle soudain celui qui l'attaquait avec son flot verbal.

La seconde fois, c'était quand il était venu au secours d'un enfant. Deux hommes étaient en train de charger une charrette avec des caisses vraisemblablement assez lourdes puisqu'ils les chargeaient à deux. C'est là qu'eut lieu l'incident. Un enfant jouant au ballon et ne faisant pas attention, bouscula malencontreusement l'un des hommes et le déséquilibra. La caisse échappa alors aux deux convoyeurs justes au-dessus de la tête de l'enfant tétanisé. Réagissant instinctivement, le base baller s'était alors élancé pour attraper l'enfant à bras le corps avant de glisser sur plusieurs mètres en protégeant l'enfant au mieux pour qu'il ne soit pas blessé. Bien sûr, dans le processus, la capuche n'avait pas tenue en place et il fut bien vite reconnu. Alors qu'il prenait la poudre d'escampette, il nota tout de même qu'une fois de plus Asari semblait assez connu et plutôt apprécié des habitants.

C'est alors que pour la première fois, Yamamoto s'était intéressé à son prédécesseur. Quel genre d'homme pouvait bien être le gardien de la pluie de la première génération ? Qu'aimait-il? Avait-il encore de la famille au Japon? Si oui que ressentait-il si loin d'elle? Retournait-il les voir? Avait-il coupé tous les ponts? Sa famille savait-elle ce qu'il faisait vraiment? Regrettait-il d'avoir échangé sa flûte contre les armes?

En y réfléchissant, il ne savait strictement rien d'Asari et pourtant, en cet instant, il se sentait plus proche de lui que jamais. Loin de sa famille, perdu dans une ville dont il ignorait tout et avec des habitants parlant une langue étrangère. Il y avait aussi bien sur les mensonges à son père et son abandon, même provisoire, du baseball pour se concentrer sur son art du combat quand ils avaient voyagé dans le futur. En fait, ils n'étaient pas si différents l'un de l'autre.

Des éclats de voix sortirent le jeune homme de ses pérégrinations mentales. Il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se disait mais il n'avait pas besoin de comprendre les mots pour saisir leur sens. C'était sans conteste des injures et autres joyeusetés du même acabit. Les deux hommes se faisaient face en s'insultant copieusement. Sans doute de familles différentes en déduisit le noiraud en les voyant s'empoigner le col de chemise prêt à en découdre autrement que verbalement. Génial. Et maintenant qu'était-il sensé faire? Les laisser se battre ou bien intervenir?

A cette pensée, un sourire ironique alla fleurir les lèvres de l'adolescent. Intervenir hein? Et pourquoi au juste ? Il n'était pas chez lui ici. En plus il n'avait strictement aucun support en cas de coup dur. Une nouvelle fois il était complètement impuissant. Inutile.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, il bouscula sans le vouloir un passant pour la seconde fois de la journée. Mais cette fois ci, ce fut loin de se passer comme la première fois. Par automatisme, Yamamoto commença par s'excuser mais s'arrêta aussitôt en voyant l'expression surprise de l'homme passer à une hostilité des plus malsaines en un tour de main. Visiblement le premier gardien de la pluie n'avait pas que des amis.

Vivement, l'adolescent s'éloigna en un bond pour se réceptionner en position défensive. C'est alors qu'il comprit à quel point il n'avait pas de chance. L'homme n'était pas tout seul. Deux autres hommes avec le même air carnassier semblaient également vouloir en découdre.

Ah. Mauvaise pioche pour lui. Décidément, la main de dieu l'avait sans doute laissé tomber. Comment pouvait-on s'attirer autant d'ennuis en à peine quelques jours ? Pour un peu, il en ferait presque concurrence à la légendaire malchance de Tsuna.

Penser à l'adolescent serra le cœur de Yamamoto. Non. Il ne devait pas se laissait aller. Même sans arme, il allait se battre. Il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. S'il avait quitté le manoir des Giglio Nero, c'était pour se remettre les idées en place. En restant auprès d'eux, il ne faisait que ressasser son inutilité et ce n'était pas bon. Il devait impérativement devenir plus fort. Et pour ça, il allait devoir se battre.

Fort de ses convictions, Yamamoto fit fièrement face aux trois hommes qui ricanèrent en le voyant faire. L'un des hommes parla alors en italien d'un ton suave tout sortant quelque chose de sa poche. Sur le coup, l'adolescent ne comprit pas ce qui se passait. Et cela jusqu'à ce que l'homme inséra une bague auréolée d'une lueur indigo dans une boîte violette de laquelle sortit un serpent de la même couleur. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il comprit. Ces types ne l'avaient pas pris pour Asari. Oh non. Ils savaient très bien à qui ils avaient affaire. C'était bel et bien lui, Yamamoto Takeshi, qu'ils visaient. Et ça, ça annonçait le début de TRES gros ennuis. Il aurait sans doute pu se débrouiller à mains nues mais contre des boîtes-arme, c'était une autre affaire. Comment diable allait-il bien pouvoir combattre sans son VG ? Il avait beau chercher, il ne voyait vraiment pas. Mais même ainsi, il ne pouvait pas renoncer sans essayer. Interdiction de baisser les bras à la première difficulté !

* * *

><p>Giotto regardait d'un air neutre le dernier désastre responsable de sa présente présence en ville. Ce n'était vraiment pas joli à voir. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé quelque chose d'aussi important quand G lui avait parlé de l'explosion. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu faire autant de dégâts? Ils avaient bien interrogé quelques passants mais tout ce que cela avait donné, c'était :<p>

_- Non, je n'ai rien remarqué..._

_- Une explosion? Je n'ai rien entendu..._

_- Une querelle entre famille? Vraiment? Quand?_

_- Quoi? Un règlement de compte entre Mafieux? En quoi ça change de d'habitude? C'est toujours comme ça non?_

En clair. Rien de constructif. La seule chose qu'il avait remarquée c'était que certains semblaient les éviter. Était-ce parce qu'ils les avaient reconnus ou bien était-ce parce qu'ils avaient quelque chose à cacher ?

_- Vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire que traîner dans les parages?_

Reconnaissant sans mal la voix monocorde si caractéristique, G et Giotto se retournèrent. Les mains dans les poches de son ample manteau, Alaude les regardait de son regard perçant, attendant visiblement une explication à leur présence sur les « lieux du crime ».

_- As-tu une piste sur ce qui aurait bien pu se passer?_ s'informa Giotto sans se formaliser du regard assassin dont il était l'objet.

Alaude regarda un moment les deux hommes en silence avant de s'avancer vers eux pour porter son regard sur les débris de murs qui jonchaient le sol.

_- Non. Mais les Giglio Nero sont assez appréciés dans le coin. Ils protègent les commerçants. Ils ne diraient rien qui puisse leur nuire._

_- Je vois._

_-J'imagine que vous êtes là pour les trois gamins._

Ce n'était pas une question. Giotto ne vit donc pas l'intérêt de répondre.

_- Tu es déjà au courant?_ s'étonna G quelque peu impressionné par la rapidité de circulation de l'information.

Un humph dédaigneux fut tout ce qu'il obtient du gardien du nuage. G s'apprêtait à lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais Giotto l'en empêcha en parlant le premier.

_- Sais-tu quelque chose ?_

_- Personne ne les as vu et personne ne sait rien. Si je n'avais pas vu moi-même leurs traces dans la forêt, j'aurais sûrement pensé Knuckle fou._

_- Je vois, _répondit de nouveau Giotto d'une voix traînante et dubitative. _Qu'as-tu l'intention de faire?_

Le regard que lui rendit son gardien des nuages le renseigna aussitôt. Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire comme ça. Bien au contraire. Giotto était sûr que cette chasse à l'homme, ou aux adolescents dans le cas présent, lui plaisait beaucoup. Cela faisait longtemps après tout qu'on ne lui avait pas donné autant de fil à retordre.

_- Besoin d'aide dans tes recherches_? s'enquit-il bien que connaissant déjà la réponse.

De nouveau, un regard lourd de sens.

_- Préviens-nous dès que tu trouves..._

_-CHEF!_

Surpris, les trois mafieux se retournèrent. A l'entrée de la ruelle, un homme essoufflé cherchait à attirer leur attention. Giotto le reconnut aussitôt. C'était l'un des hommes d'Alaude.

_- ON A BESOIN D'AIDE_! continua l'homme en pointant quelque chose hors de leur vue. _Y'A…_

Un gros BOOM couvrit le reste de la phrase mais ils n'eurent pas besoin de l'entendre pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait là d'une urgence. D'un commun accord, ils s'élancèrent pour rejoindre le membre du conseil externe des Vongola qu'ils suivirent sans un mot.

Même sans guide, ils n'auraient eu aucun mal à se repérer. Il suffisait pour cela de se diriger en sens contraire de la foule qui fuyait les lieux.

Un nouveau bruit d'explosion couvrit les cris de la foule, quelque peu différent du premier. Plus claire. Plus cristallin...mais non moins destructeur. C'est ce qu'ils purent constater en arrivant sur les lieux.

_- Que..._ commença Giotto sans pouvoir continuer tellement il était sous le choc.

Beaucoup de blessés étaient à déplorer. Certains avaient réussi à prendre du retrait grâce à de l'aide extérieure ou parce que leurs blessures étaient bénignes. D'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance et tentaient de se protéger mollement la tête de leur bras à grand renfort de cris et prières tout en espérant sortir vivant de ce cataclysme.

La fontaine... La magnifique fontaine qui marquait le centre de la place avait volé en éclat. L'eau sortait maintenant en un immense geyser arrosant sans distinction passants, asphaltes et échoppes. Une bonne moitié des boutiques n'était plus. Des éclats de verre et de béton recouvraient la quasi-totalité de la place et ce n'était sans doute là qu'un début. Le sommet de l'iceberg. Un épais nuage de poussière se faisait après tout le plaisir de les étouffer et de masquer à leur vue l'étendue du deuxième désastre de la journée pour le modeste quartier commerçant.

_- Chef._

Le membre du Cedef attira leur attention sur l'origine du désastre. Quatre hommes qui s'affrontaient sans tenir compte des dégâts collatéraux. Enfin pour être précis, c'était plutôt trois d'entre eux qui s'acharnaient sur le quatrième.

D'ici il ne voyait pas bien, d'autant plus avec toute cette maudite fumée, mais Giotto avait un mauvais pressentiment. Son intuition qui l'avait laissé tranquille depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Asari et Knuckle en mauvais état, était en train de battre son plein. Le dernier homme était sans arme et peinait manifestement à éviter les attaques massives dont il était la cible. Si le combat s'éternisait, il ne tiendrait sans doute pas.

Alors qu'ils observaient sans réagir le combat acharné qui se livrait à quelques mètres à peine d'eux, une attaque plus insidieuse que les autres envoya finalement l'homme valser jusque dans les décombres de la fontaine. C'est là que, sans aucun espoir de vaincre ses adversaires, il sombra finalement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Donc voilà... Alors? Toujours en course? Yamamoto se reprend ( enfin) bon point pour lui lol<p>

mais ce n'est que le début. que va t-il lui arriver? Comment vas réagir la première génération? Je vous laisse découvrir ça au chapitre suivant. En attendant... review?


End file.
